8th Year Games
by Jynxisruler13
Summary: Hermione's entire class must return to Hogwarts to complete their final year after Voldy is defeated. Due to the animosity between Gryffindor and Slytherin house Dumbledore forces the most influential into a sleepover with the hopes of it helping. Will it, or will it just cause one weird year for everyone? And what is Ultimate dare? Why are Sirius and Remus involved? Please read.
1. Sleepover

**If you recognize it, it's probably not mine. This is just a story I began working on when I got writers block on another story I'm trying to write and I found it was fun and a good procrastination tool so I continued it. I hope you like it. I accept constructive criticism but I will reply to all 'mean' comments with something equally as nasty; be warned I will wait until I have a bad day and haven't eaten anything. Hope you like it, please Review and let me know if you have any suggestions for future chapters (after 6 probably) and I will take them into consideration.**

 **Full character list in relative order of main characterness: Hermione G., Ginny W., Sirius B., Remus L., Draco M., Blaise Z., Harry P., Ron W., Neville L., Pansy P., Millicent B., and Theodore N..**

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall watching curiously as Ron ate and wondering how it was possible for the human body to consume that much food at once. The war was over and Hogwarts had been rebuilt and reopened, everyone from her class had to return to redo their seventh year due to the previous year's learning conditions. Despite popular opinion Hermione and Ron never did get together, nor did they ever want to. Hermione knew way before either of the boys that both of her best friends were as bent as a circle. When they finally came out she just smiled, said 'yes, I know', and went back to her book.

Now though, Hermione watched as Ron ate way too much and both of her boys stared at the Slytherin princes rather longingly. Ginny was staring at the head table watching her favorite new professor and Hermione had been doing the same before almost getting caught and changing tactics. Neville, who'd become another best friend of hers, was also staring at Slytherin, but not at any boy, at the self proclaimed princess, it was rather comical due to the fact that both sets of friends hated each other despite being on the same side of the war. As it turned out most of the worst Slytherins had become spies and fought for the light much like their head of house. Everyone was broken out of their post first week of classes' reverie when Dumbledore rose to speak.

"Well students I hope none of you are too drained after your first week of classes' and I hope they went well. As I'm sure you're wondering why I'm standing up here talking when I normally don't, I will get to the point. I would like for a few students to remain here in the great hall with me and some professors after all the other students have left for the night. Those students and professors are as follows;" Dumbledore paused to search for a piece of paper.

"None of the professors seem to know this was going to happen... I wonder what he wants" Ron whispered to the small group proclaimed as the rulers of Gryffindor.

"Ah, here we go, Professors: McGonagall, Snape, Black, and Lupin. Students: Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and Ginerva Weasley. You will all remain seated for the time being, everyone else may leave now." The last part may have been said like a suggestion but everyone knew better than that, it was a command. The students and teachers filed out while looking at their house leaders and wondering what massive duel they missed that got them in trouble. The great hall was now empty of those not invited and Dumbledore rose with everyone following suite. He transfigured the furniture into new things: four couches all facing each other in the center of the room, and twelve beds all divided by curtains.

"Uh, Albus I don't mean to be rude but why are we here and what are you doing?" Remus asked gently.

"Well yes I suppose I should explain. Severus, Minerva you are only here due to formality because we are speaking to your students." They nodded, but Dumbledore did not continue he just carried on with transfiguring things and conjuring new things.

"So why are we here?" Sirius asked getting fed up with the awkward silence and stares being exchanged between the eighth years.

"You are all here for a sleepover." He told them conjuring some butter beer.

"A sleepover with them?" Remus asked pointing to the ten students who were now looking at Dumbledore trying to determine if he was completely mental.

"Yes, we do need some supervision with these ten, but you are welcome to participate in the activities they partake in."

"In that case can you change the butter beer to Firewhisky?" Sirius asked looking at the drink with distaste.

"Please don't professor, last time he drank Ginny and I had to deal with him hitting on not only us but _everyone_ else." Hermione advised, the old man chuckled and everyone looked to a sheepish looking Sirius.

"Well, that will be all. Have a good night; instructions are on the table and seeing as it is Friday don't worry about curfew. The doors will unlock at noon tomorrow, goodnight." Dumbledore told them while dragging Severus and Minerva out of the room.

"Did that just happen?" Millicent asked

"Yes, Miss. Bulstrode, it did." Remus answered going to the table to inspect the contents with Sirius following closely behind.

"So what are the rules?" Ron asked

"The rules are as follows: None of us are to leave this room until noon tomorrow, we are all to get to know each other through a game of I Never, none of us are to use magic unless the game calls for it, and we aren't allowed to just go to bed. At the bottom it says that if we don't know how to play I never or what it is, that it's a drinking game and to ask Hermione to give the rules; something your hiding Mia?" Sirius teased.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Sirius, I'm a Muggle-born who's been to a sleepover at some point in my miserable existence." She deadpanned, Sirius smirked and a few of the Slytherins did as well. Everyone took a seat on the circle of couches. They sat in this order: Remus, Sirius, Harry, and Ron on the first couch, Draco, Blaise, and Theodore on the second, Hermione and Ginny on the third, and Pansy, Millicent, and Neville on the fourth. Everyone looked to Hermione and she began to explain.

"So I Never is a drinking game; each of us will take one bottle and the first to drain it is the champion. We will take turns going in a circle saying 'I never' followed by something you haven't done; if somebody has done it they take a sip from their bottle. No taking big gulps and if somebody asks about your experience it's best to just explain so you can continue with the game and get it over with. Everybody understand?" Everyone nodded and grabbed a bottle of butter beer. "So who goes first?"

"Oh I will!" Ron exclaimed "I've never had gotten a tattoo." Everyone but Harry, Ron, and Neville drank.

"Well you all know us Slytherins have the dark mark, but what have you got?" Blaise asked. Sirius stood and pulled his shirt up to expose a tattoo of a paw print and the name Padfoot under it, Remus did the same, only his was on his shoulder blade and everyone got a glimpse of his scars, and his was a moon with the name Moony under it. Next Hermione and Ginny stood; they showed the little tattoos they had on their hip bones that were an otter and a horse. Everyone nodded slightly and the game continued with Draco going next.

"I've never gotten attacked by a fellow housemate from my year." The only ones to drink to that were Sirius, Remus, and Hermione. Every one of the Slytherins looked at them questioningly.

"Peter Pettigrew was an old friend of ours and the one who got me sent to Azkaban." Sirius answered for him and Remus

"Lavender might have bullied me when we still shared a dorm from first year and on." Hermione told them quietly before Blaise took his turn.

"I've never gone into another houses' common room." Harry, Ron, and Sirius each took a drink and all said Slytherin in unison.

"We broke in during second year" Ron told them

"I was definitely invited and they were very happy I was there." Sirius said with a ridiculous grin on his face, Remus rolled his eyes and hit him on the back of the head.

"I've never gone skinny dipping." Theo told them; surprisingly the only ones to drink were Ginny and Hermione.

"The burrow's lake is really cold at night, we don't suggest a swim." Ginny told them with a smile.

"I've never got drunk and hit on someone half my age." Hermione told them with a smirk; everyone watched as Sirius and Remus took drinks.

"Everybody's your age when you're drunk." Sirius told them shaking his head

"I'd rather not talk about it." Remus said obviously embarrassed.

"I've never had a crush on any Weasleys." Ginny said with a smirk; Sirius, Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Harry all drank. None of them offered up any information though.

"I've never had a crush on a Professor." Millicent told them, Ginny and Hermione were the only ones to drink.

"WHO?!" Ron and Harry yelled outraged at such a thought of their two 'sisters' crushing on a professor.

"Snape, Black, Lockhart, and Lupin." They said together grinning, the boys looked ill at Snape and Lockhart, but intrigued at Black and Lupin.

"SNAPE!?" Every single man yelled

"Well I can understand." Pansy told them. "He has that dark, brooding, mysterious thing down pat ad his voice is positively sinful." She explained, they all still looked sick so she continued into her turn. "I've never thought I was gay." Blaise, Theo, Draco, Ron, and Harry all drank.

"I've never kissed someone of the same sex." Neville continued, this time though everyone but Neville, Millicent, Pansy, and Theo drank.

"Truth or dare." Remus and Sirius told them, the other men all refused to talk.

"Curiosity." Ginny and Hermione told everyone.

"I've never dyed my hair." Sirius told them after a few minutes gaping at Hermione and Ginny, both of whom drank again.

"It was only for a night when we were staying at Grimmauld before the war." Ginny told them. "We looked horrible."

"I've never been petrified." Remus went, Hermione, Harry and Neville drank. Harry looked at Draco and Neville looked to Hermione.

"Sorry about that." Draco and Hermione both muttered making most of the group laugh. Finally it was Harry's turn, looking around he saw that most of the bottles were close to mid way except the girls whose bottles were just about empty.

"I've never been a female." He finished lamely and let Ginny and Hermione win the game. They jumped up and down on the couch high fiving and dancing. Everyone else was doubled over in laughter at their antics.

"Wow for all Slytherins claim to be the bad students a couple of innocent Gryffindors beat you out!" Ron taunted

"Oh please we could beat you any day at anything other than a drinking game! For all you know we lied about some of them so you wouldn't know our secrets." Pansy countered

"Anything huh? Care to put your reputation on the line?" Ginny asked as she and Hermione sobered.

"Hell yeah we do!?" Millicent argued

"How about this; for the rest of the year we play a game of ultimate dare? Anything goes, each week a new dare and each group of five chooses two champions, so to say, that will compete by asking and doing the dares. Remus and Sirius can be judges. I'll assume you know how to play?" Harry asked the Slytherins

"Yes we know how to play Dare and ultimate Dare. Now what's the prize for the winners as pronounced by Black and Lupin?"

"The losing house must have the five in this room go on stage at graduation and admit the other houses superiority." Hermione told them.

"You've got a deal Gryffindorks." Theodore said. "Now why don't we choose champions and come up with a few rules and guidelines tomorrow morning?" Everyone nodded and found a bed leaving two dumbfounded professors in their wake.

"How did we get sucked into being a part of this?" Remus asked his long time friend.

"I have no clue, at least no curses where thrown." Sirius answered while getting up and going to an empty bed. Remus decided to follow his lead while thinking about the fact that both the girls had a crush on him, momentarily he wondered if one of them still did but crossed that off to wishful thinking.


	2. Champions

**I got one message saying that the pairing of Hermione and Remus was disgusting. Well guess what? Shut up! Hermione is of age in my story and probably older with the use of her time turner and yes he's her professor but who said anything will happen before graduation? Oh that's right nobody! Thank you for reading now please shut up and don't be rude, if you have something mean to say: say it to a mirror and then learn to keep your mouth shut. If you recognize it, it's not mine.**

The next morning all ten students and both teachers met at the couch and sat in the same seats as before. They were discussing the rules of the game and it was a tedious business as Hermione was writing the approved ones that, according to Remus and Sirius who had memorized the rules of Hogwarts from their time, would get them in detention and what was safe no matter what.

"Okay I think that's it aside from picking our champions. Hermione read the rules." Harry told her

"So both champion pairs will pass the dare to Remus if for Gryffindor and Sirius if for Slytherin and they will deliver them to the other champion pair to ensure no tampering. No outside help from the others in this room or otherwise when completing the dare unless approved by the judges and ran by the other team. Each team has one chicken. The next dare cannot be given until the one before is completed on both sides. The penalty for failure to complete the dare or getting caught red handed if considered a secret dare is to do a challenge issued by Remus as he's the most fair in the room and it will be in accordance to what it was your lost dare asked of you. If you don't complete a penalty challenge you lose.

"At the end of the year the team with the most penalties completed, if not already forfeited in general, will have to go up on stage at Graduation and proclaim the other house is superior and perform an embarrassing task to be determined closer to the ceremony depending on who wins.

"No giving a dare that is inappropriate like sleeping with someone, or illegal like killing someone. Finally all dares must be doable or you will be the one performing the forfeit. Negotiations for different dares or loopholes are permitted." Hermione droned and everyone nodded in agreement before she continued. "As a security measure both champion pairs will need to sign a magical contract claiming no backing out for stupid reasons and the others in the room a contract of secrecy, as well as both professors signing a document of secrecy and fairness." She told them conjuring the pages. "Oh by the way they're jinxed to keep you on the straight and narrow."

"Smart but scary, you were right Ron." Neville said aloud as Hermione looked around innocently at the 11 other shocked faces.

"So champions... how do we decide those?" Sirius asked his charges.

"Maybe the other team should decide or Black can decide the Slytherins and Lupin the Gryffindors or one of each?" Millicent suggested

"How about the professors each pick one champion for each team?" Theodore, or Theo as he preferred, countered. Everyone looked to the two older men in askance and they shrugged and nodded.

"Well I'll pick first, how about Mr. Zabini?" Remus asked, Blaise nodded and smirked as he signed the champion's contract much like Sirius and Remus had signed the professors and judges' one.

"Granger, welcome to champion-hood." Sirius told Hermione, much to her surprise, and everyone else's. "What? I figure she'll be fine with it due to the fact she won yesterday playing I never." She shrugged and signed her name below Blaises.

"Weasley, the pretty one, and no Ron that's not you." Remus countered Sirius with the other champion of the night before. Sirius knew of Remus and his slight crush on the petite brunette; just like Remus knew of Sirius' like of the fiery red head.

"Cousin, would you be as kind as to sign in the final champion place?" Sirius asked Draco. He shrugged and signed below both the girls and Blaises name. Everyone else signed the remaining contract and they all began thinking of the year they'd have and debating between dares they could suggest to the champions.

"When should we exchange the first dare?" Draco asked the girls.

"I think maybe in a week, that way we can have time to get used to our class schedule and we can have time to set the mood and come up with great ideas." Ginny suggested, the two Slytherin men nodded and the great halls doors opened to reveal Dumbledore and the two heads of house.

"How was your night? Oh who won I never? Was it the professors?" Dumbledore asked in quick succession.

"Good, and no Ginny and Hermione tied for the win with Draco and Blaise in second." Neville answered.

"Ginny and Hermione; as in the two girls standing behind you?" McGonagall asked, the surprise written on her face mirrored by the other two professors. They all nodded and Dumbledore finally got a hold of himself.

"Well why don't all of you go shower and prepare for the day before coming down for breakfast?" It was staged as a question but none of them took it as one. The twelve stepped out of the great hall and Draco said Saturday, before going to the dungeons, just loud enough for the two females to hear them before they went to the tower.

Friday came and with it a sense of trepidation for four of the students and immense joy for the remainder of the school. Both of the champions had given their dares to the right teacher so they could pass them onto the other champions by dinner. It was agreed that these dares would be easy and just a way to set the theme and would be done the next day, Saturday.

Hermione and Ginny watched as Sirius gave the tiny page with the boys dare on it to the boys and they also watched as they both opened and read it. Their eyes went wide before they looked up and glared at their opponents. Remus dropped a letter on Hermione's plate and continued on to the head table. The girls read smiled slightly after reading it then looked and smirked at the boys. Both had gone with something embarrassing for the others.

"Hey, is that the dare?" Harry asked quietly, being mindful of the other Gryffindors who were seated around the five of them.

"Yes it is, no you can't read it, and no for the last time we won't tell you what they have to do." Ginny told him before going back to her dinner like Hermione had. However Hermione looked up, smirked, and said in a low voice:

"What I will tell you is that Saturday's dinner will be quite the show..."


	3. The Dares Commence

**I own nothing but the plot. Sorry for the long wait, homework is kicking my ass. Reminder that Hermione is of age due to time turner, and for the sake of this story Ginny is as well.**

Saturday passed way too quickly for the four dare doers and way too slow for the eight others who were dying of curiosity. Remus and Sirius were not allowed to read to notes before delivering them and both champion teams refused to reveal what their dares were, even though they could. Everyone else was blissfully unaware of what they were walking into that night as everyone filed in for dinner.

As soon as the food appeared it was time for Draco and Blaise to enact their dare, the only one who was in on what they were doing was Theo due to them needing a third to do what they were planning. The dare told them they had to do it at the beginning of dinner just after the food was served. Blaise went first, he stood on the bench and yelled for everyone's attention, every student and teacher was watching him stand on the bench at the Slytherin table, so he cleared his throat looked right at Hermione and stated:

"I would just like everyone to know that I would like every girl in the castle to stop shamelessly flirting with me as I'm about as straight as a rainbow and it gets pretty annoying!" He yelled as loud as needed to be sure everyone heard him. Theo stood next and everybody looked at him in surprise.

"Don't look at me like that you perverse idiots; I'm not gay I just wanted to say that I'm not attracted to him so don't play it that way, I've got my sights set on a lovely _girl_." Theo yelled before sitting and Draco took his place.

"I would also like to say that I prefer my girls like I like my coffee..."

"Smoking hot!?" some random Ravenclaw shouted, effectively cutting him off.

"No, actually I hate coffee. For those idiots who don't get it I'm strictly dickly! Thank you and enjoy your dinner." He yelled and sat down; Draco began filling his plate as he heard the laughter from the fellows involved in the game. Black and Lupin included.

"Well that had to be the dare you gave them, I thought for sure they were both straight." Ron said quietly with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah well ours is coming up..." Ginny said as Hermione was preparing for their performance with deep breathing.

"Going to tell us what you're doing?" They both shook their heads. After dinner and just as desert was being served Ginny and Hermione walked up to the front of the room and stood in front of Dumbledore. The great hall watched as the three had some kind of exchange until finally Dumbledore nodded and Hermione smiled slightly as she turned to the student body.

"Students and teachers!" Hermione yelled before passing it to Ginny.

"Tonight, in the spirit of the first unfairly taken house points of the year Hermione and I would like to sing you all a song to inspire some competiveness between not only houses but friends..."

"Some of you muggle-borns might recognize this as it is fairly popular, just don't ruin it for the others."

"Hope you enjoy!"

( **Ginny** , _Hermione_ , Both, actions)

 _"_ _Anything you can do, I can do better!"_ Hermione started as music began to play, while looking at Ginny

" **Ha!** " Ginny retorted

 _"_ _I can do anything better than you!"_ Ginny looked around in disbelief, both were surprisingly good actors.

" **No you can't!** "

" _Yes I can!_ "

" **No you can't!** "

" _Yes I can!_ "

" **No you can't!** "

" _Yes I can, yes I can!_ "

" **Anything you can be, I can be greater! Sooner or later I'm greater than you!** " Ginny sang as she walked down the aisle between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

" _No you're not!_ " Hermione followed Ginny's moves

" **Yes I am!** "

" _No you're not!_ "

" **Yes I am!** "

" _No you're not!_ "

" **Yes I am, yes I am!** " They met in the middle of the aisle and glared at each other face to face. Ginny smirked and continued

" **I can shoot a partridge, with a single cartridge!** " A few people gulped at the thought of Ginny's aim and Bat boogey hex.

" _I can get a sparrow, with a bow and arrow!_ " Hermione retorted menacingly and many in the hall shivered from the memories of her aim as it was one of the best.

" **I can live on bread and cheese!** " A few chuckled seeing this as the lie it was.

" _And only that?_ " Hermione asked adopting an innocent expression.

" **Yes!** "

" _So can a Rat!_ " Hermione smirked at Remus and Sirius who were laughing their butts off with the rest of the hall.

" **Any note you can reach, I can go higher!** " A few people thought of the fat lady when she tried to break the glass with only her voice.

" _I can sing anything higher than you!_ " A few people snorted in opposition

" **No you can't** " Ginny sang in her normal singing voice.

" _Yes I can!_ " Hermione sang slightly higher

" **No you can't** " Ginny on upped Hermione

" _Yes I can!_ " Hermione bested Ginny

" **No you can't** " Ginny beat Hermione again

" _Yes I can!_ " Hermione tried again

" **No you can't** " Ginny out did Hermione

" _Yes I can!_ " Hermione was giving Ginny a run for her money

" **No you can't** " Ginny was really trying now

" _Yes I can!_ " Hermione was still beating Ginny in high notes

" **No you can't** " Ginny gave one last attempt

" _Yes I can!_ "Hermione was in the realm of breaking glasses at this point and everyone was surprised by this.

" **How do you sing that high?** " Ginny asked in a normal voice

" _I'm a girl!_ " Hermione retorted with a smirk, Ginny glared and they continued.

" **Anything you can say I can say softer.** " Most people doubted that as Hermione practically lived in the library.

" _I can say anything softer than you_ "

" **No you can't** " Ginny and Hermione, much like the higher part progressively got softer with each line. They were moving again, this time to the staff table; Hermione at one end and Ginny at the other. With each line they sang they took one step closer to the center.

" _Yes I can_ "

" **No you can't** "

" _Yes I can_ "

" **No you can't** "

" _Yes I can_ "

" **No you can't** "

" _Yes I can!_ "Hermione yelled, startling everyone who had to strain to hear the near whispers of the song. She and Ginny were in front of Dumbledore and they joined hands and began skipping to the Gryffindor table.

" **I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker!** " Ron made a loud noise of agreement and anger at his little sister drinking.

" _I can drink it quicker and get even sicker!_ " Harry and Ron both nodded vigorously, which everyone saw due to the girls having migrated to them by this point. Most had looks of disbelief but the Gryffindors, Remus, Sirius, and Snape were in agreement remembering the post war party at Grimmauld when they witnessed it firsthand.

" **I can open any safe!** "

" _Without being caught?_ " Hermione asked in faux astonishment

" **Yes!** "

" _That's what I thought you crook!_ " Hermione sang in accusation and motioning from Snape to Ginny and holding up one finger. Snape raised a brow knowing she was indicating his private stores being stolen from during her second year.

" **Any note you can hold, I can hold longer!** "

" _I can hold any note longer than you!_ "

" **No you can't** "

" _Yes I can_ "

" **No you can't** "

" _Yes I can_ "

" **No you can't** "

" _Yes I can... Yes I can!_ " Hermione sang holding the second _I_ for at least 30 seconds, impressing the entire population of Hogwarts.

" **Yes you can!** " Ginny said impressed and holding the _a_ in can for a few moments.

" **Anything you can say, I can say faster!** " Ginny sang running from Hermione and to the far side of the Slytherin table.

" _I can say anything faster than you!_ " Hermione sang following after Ginny but stopping on the close side of the Slytherin table.

" **No you can't** " Ginny sang, she and Hermione took turns getting progressively faster with each line trying to outdo each other while chasing one another around the Slytherin table.

" _Yes I can_ "

" **No you can't** "

" _Yes I can_ "

" **No you can't** "

" _Yes I can_ " Hermione sang so fast it didn't even sound like words

" **I can jump a hurdle!** "

" _I can wear a girdle!_ "

" **I can knit a sweater!** " Ginny smiled as they met in front of the staff table again.

" _I can fill it better._ " Hermione sang and was met with many sounds of agreement, much to the annoyance of the resident werewolf and the amusement of his best friend and Snape who'd seen the attraction.

" **I can do most anything!** " Ginny sang looking cocky

" _Can you bake a pie?_ " Ginny frowned

" **No...** " Hermione smiled at this then frowned and continued the song

" _Neither can I!_ " she pouted and Ginny giggled a little

" **Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter!** " Sirius was in full agreement to this but the rest of the hall was not.

" _I can sing anything sweeter than you!_ "

" **No you can't** " Ginny sang in a voice oddly like Elvis Presley's.

" _Yes I can_ " Hermione sounded a little like Mary Poppins

" **No you can't** "

" _Yes I can_ "

" **No you can't** "

" _Yes I can_ "

" **No you can't** "

" _Yes I can_ " To end the song both girls ran to the doors and sang the final notes in their best impersonation of the other.

" _Yes I can!_ " " **No, you can't** " They sang at the same time holding the can and can't for a few moments before the background music stopped and the girls gave a grand bow. The great hall was silent for a moment and the girls ran out the doors. Moments after they left the occupants of the great hall were in stitches; even Snape and McGonagall were rumored to have smiled a little.

"Now I understand why neither of them wanted to tell what their dare was." Neville whispered to Harry and Ron between laughs.


	4. Time Out and Shots

**I don't own anything. Enjoy chapter 4 and be nice. The last chapters dare were for Draco and Blaise to announce they were gay and Ginny and Hermione to sing and dance to a song that was from a muggle musical. By the way I tried to imitate Hagrid and I think I failed.**

Sunday saw two of our champions being avoided by most of the population of Hogwarts due to their recent proclamations. The other two were on the opposite side of the spectrum; they were being catcalled, whistled at, laughed at, and congratulated and commemorated on their singing skills and their performance in general. All four were not happy with the type of attention they got and saw fit to get revenge.

That meant one thing.

Both teams started to think of new dares of course, ones that would earn detention's, hopefully.

Sirius and Remus were in a precarious situation. On one hand they loved the performance from the night before, on the other though they hated it. It brought all of Hogwarts male population's attention to the witches they desired so. They were forced to sit back and watch though, as there was nothing they could do about it without saying something about their inappropriate affections.

Monday came and with it both professors received a visit after their respective classes from the champions. Both had the reaction of a sigh wondering what each set of champions would have to do. Honestly though they were nervous for when quidditch started and things really started to pick up with the rivalries.

Remus and Sirius dropped notes to the duos on their way into their classes on Tuesday and both duos almost groaned in pain when their friends noticed them holding a little letter from the opposing team in the game.

Later in the Gryffindor seventh year dormitories Ginny and Hermione opened their note and groaned at the long day this entailed. They really wanted to get this one over with though and decided the next day they had no potions or transfiguration would be best; that meant Thursday was the day.

At the same time in the seventh year Slytherin dormitories, Draco and Blaise had similar reactions. Surprisingly though both boys were proud of their Gryffindor counter parts for coming up with something like this. It truly was dangerous and possibly fatal due to the people involved, but at least they had the choice between in class or the great hall. Of course the great hall would be what they choose; they were no cowards and firmly believed in go big or go home.

Hermione and Ginny blushed as they walked into the great hall on Thursday and went straight to a corner near the end of the Gryffindor table. Their friends called to them but they were ignored as the girls were busy glaring at a certain two gay Slytherins. A few people came over and asked what was going on but neither girl spoke, they just continued to stare at the wall with pouts and glares fixed firmly on their faces.

Breakfast ended and the girls left the room with their friends questioning them every step of the way as they went to DADA with Sirius Black. Ginny and Hermione stopped in front of the doors and told the other three to go ahead and wait in the class, and not to bother saving them a seat.

Just before the bell rang Sirius looked around the class not seeing his two favorite female Gryffindors. He looked to Harry and his godson simply shrugged and pointed out the doors. Sirius found it odd but just turned to his desk to verify what they were doing that day. The bell rang just as Hermione and Ginny walked in, banished two chairs, and went to stand in opposite corners in the back of the class.

"Umm, girls maybe you should sit in a desk?"

"There aren't any..." Ginny started as she looked around innocently.

"Plus we can't were on time out." Hermione finished the explanation with a devious smirk on her lips telling everyone what they did was naughty indeed.

"Uh, okay then... I guess you can stay there for class if you want." Sirius looked so confused and Ginny wished she could explain to the sexy older man, while Hermione was trying to hold her laughter at Ginny's far away expression.

"Yes, professor we should probably stay where we are, don't want to get an even longer time-out." Hermione told him respectfully. Class ended rather quickly and the girls were the first to flee. Sirius was seriously confused now and it seemed the other three friends were as well, he had a feeling it had to do with their game though. He seriously wondered what it was that the boys dared them now, because that was certainly not normal.

Harry, Ron, and Neville made it to COMC and looked around the area near Hagrid's hut but found no sign of the girls which they found odd. Just as class started the girls ran over and stood next to two trees that surrounded the small area they used as an outdoors classroom.

"Okay everyone, today I want yeh all ter read chap'er 1 an' take notes. The times no' righ' fer any of the creatures ter be out yet." Hagrid's voice boomed out; everyone got to work reading and taking notes on chapter one while Hagrid watched and looked at Hermione and Ginny strangely but did not comment.

Class ended and everyone hurried to Lunch where Ginny and Hermione didn't show until about half way through. They had gone to the kitchens to get lunch before going to the great hall and standing in the corner as many watched very confused and few tried futile attempts to get them to sit and eat, yielding no successful results. Luckily they only had one class left, double charms with the one and only Remus Lupin.

The girls were again the last in the class and immediately went to stand in the corner at the back of the class. The bell rang and Remus looked at two empty seats then at the girls.

"You're not going to sit in desks by any chance are you?" He asked them already knowing the answer if his conversation with Sirius at lunch told him anything. They shook their heads and Ginny took the explanation this time. Remus sighed and just began teaching his class. The end of the day finally came when the dinner bell rang and the entire population of Hogwarts made a mad dash to the great hall, well all minus four.

Blaise and Draco arrived to the great hall a little late and looking quite scared while they ate. Millicent, Pansy, and Theo questioned the two boys about this of course but that lead to nothing being discovered.

Hermione and Ginny entered halfway through the meal again and resumed their spots by the wall. Nobody tried to convince them to sit anymore. They saw their competitors scared looks and glances at the teachers table and smirked. When the four made eye contact the two girls smirked and motioned to the head table while the boys scowled at them.

The end of dinner fast approached and Blaise and Draco reluctantly stood and walked to the heads table with their hands enclosed around something. Most of the hall fell silent as the boys stood in front of their head of house who raised an eyebrow in question. The boys were scared and cowering and it showed. Finally due to two sets of giggles at the back of the now silent hall and a coughed _wimps_ from Hermione, which made the boys turn and scowl at them, both boys unenclosed the hidden objects to reveal two filled shot glasses with firewhisky in them. They toasted Snape and McGonagall and downed their shots. Both aforementioned professors stood walked around the table and escorted the boys out by the scruffs of their necks, seemingly ignoring Hermione and Ginny's hysterical giggling.

Everyone went back to their common rooms soon after trying to figure out how mental the princes of Slytherin had gone to do that. The general contentious was that they went just as mad as the two princesses of Gryffindor. That night from the comforts of the seventh year Gryffindor girls' and Slytherin boys' dormitories the two duos gave a silent toast to future torturing that would take place soon.


	5. Put Them on Mute and Get a Rant

**I don't own anything. The last set of dares were for the boys to take a shot in front of Snape and McGonagall and for the girls to act like they were on time out for the day.**

The next two weeks passed quietly as the champions were having trouble coming up with their next prank. Blaise and Draco finally found their opening one day in transfiguration about the same time Ginny had found her inspiration.

"Mister Malfoy, can you tell me the incantation to change a cat into a quill?"

"Who would want to do that to a cat?"

"Does that mean no? Shame, Mrs. Granger do you know the answer?"

"I do believe it is _Transfiguro Plectrum._ "

"Good work 10 points to Gryffindor. And 5 points from Slytherin for not only talking back to a professor but not knowing a simple incantation." McGonagall then went on to demonstrate the spell as Ginny leaned over and whispered something to Hermione. Hermione smirked and giggled quietly while nodding.

A similar exchange went on between the two Slytherins only theirs was mainly directed towards Hermione, Ginny would no doubt suffer as well. It was the first week of October and their game was about to continue again now that they both had ideas.

Both notes were delivered that very day even though neither had Charms or DADA. Hermione and Ginny received their missives at dinner and groaned while they decided what day would be their doom; it was specified to be done on a day with potions so this would be bad. Ginny seemed calm until she read the note at the very bottom and Hermione had to hold her down before she went to beat the crap out of Draco who was the obvious writer if the penmanship said anything.

Draco and Blaise also received their notes at dinner and while not happy to have to doom Slytherin house, they sighed and picked a day. They decided Friday would be best as they had double potions and that might make it slightly better for their own welfare.

Friday rolled around and neither party had done their dare yet but Draco and Blaise would do today. Double potions was first thing and they entered five minutes late and very loudly sat down. Snape stopped talking and looked at the disturbance.

"Well thank you for gracing us with your presence Misters Malfoy and Zabini. However if you wouldn't mind being quieter, and 15 points from Slytherin might help you remember that." That said Snape went back to his lecture Ginny and Hermione smiled knowing the two were doing their dare the second they started talking after Snape did. "Would you two quit your incessant chattering I'm trying to teach, 15 points from Slytherin." Draco nodded while Blaise basically signed his death warrant.

"You were teaching? I couldn't tell, maybe you should try being more interesting. Oh, or maybe you could take a class to learn how to teach properly because I don't think I'm learning anything." Snape looked furious.

"Detention this weekend, both days, Mister Zabini, oh and 150 points from Slytherin." Blaise nodded mutely and Draco picked it up.

"You really can't give him detention for that Severus; he was just stating his opinion." The students had astonished looks on their faces as Snape turned to his very soon to be dead Godson.

"200 points from Slytherin for disrespecting authority. Both of you can leave my class now and don't return until next week, Malfoy you will be serving detention with Zabini. Get out, now." He said in a very low voice; the boys knowing what was god for them fled the class as fast as possible and went to their dormitories to hide until lunch. Hermione and Ginny could barely contain their laughter for the next two hours each time they glanced at either Snape or the seats their competitors were in before being girls didn't have any more classes with Draco and Blaise for the rest of the day but they obviously were doing their dare if the nasty looks from Slytherins and the hourglass with the points for Slytherin being in the negatives had anything to say for it. When the boys from their side pointed this out both girls burst out laughing and ended up on the floor. They also had to be levitated from the great hall by Remus and Sirius who both looked slightly worried after they continued laughing for the next hour in the hospital wing.

"Girls, what is so funny?" Remus asked kindly once they calmed down, this set them off again as they burst again. Madam Pomfrey came in and was forced to give them dreamless sleep due to the fact that they couldn't stop laughing and had already broken a few ribs each. When they woke the next day neither would tell what was so funny that they broke their ribs. All weekend people looked at them like they were crazy as they continued to smile all day even though they couldn't laugh due to a spell that the professors were forced to place on them. Their friends were also quite worried over them once Remus and Sirius explained what'd happened in the hospital wing.

Monday came around and the spell was finally lifted off the girls, much to the relief of a certain few; even the Slytherins had begun to worry half way through their fit in the great hall. With Monday came a busy schedule of potions and charms before lunch and then arithmancy and ancient runes after lunch. Due to the fact that everyone was slightly concerned over them at this point they decided to enact their dare so they could spread the love throughout the day with four professors instead of waiting for Friday and only giving three professors the love.

Ginny and Hermione were oddly silent through breakfast but the boys just chalked it up to odd girl behavior. They entered potions and Harry and Ron were too busy complaining to notice Hermione not scolding them for being rude to a professor, Neville noticed and was about to ask about it when the bell rang and Snape entered the class.

"Today we will be brewing the invigoration potion, instructions are on the board, get to work." Snape snapped at the class as he sat to begin grading essays. Everyone got to work quietly and when they only had 10 minutes left of class he walked around the class to vanish the potions of those who had failed and giving vials to those who'd looked close enough to the right color and consistency. He made it to Ginny and Hermione's work bench and peered into their cauldrons only to see that both had done it perfectly.

"Well, well, well this is certainly surprising. Miss. Weasley exactly how much did Miss. Granger help you brew your potion?" Snape asked in a condescending tone. Ginny frowned and shook her head making a zero with her hand. "Use your words, you aren't a baby." Snape growled Ginny looked at him in confusion so he changed tactics and turned to Hermione after giving up and handing her a vial. "Are you going to talk or are you also channelling your inner baby? I know neither of you have to dig very deep but it's still not appropriate." Hermione smiled innocently and didn't fool one person for even a millisecond. He sighed aggravated and gave her a vial before continuing on his rounds. The second he turned around the girls smirked and bottled their potion.

The bell rang and Snape dismissed them. They all walked to Charms with Remus together, and the boys tried to talk to them but neither would speak a word. They entered and sat in their usual seats with the boys still interrogating them when the bell rang and Remus began the class. He announced that they would have a helper teacher that day and Sirius entered the class. Today was a lecture day so the girls weren't as worried about annoying the older men today. Unfortunately luck was not on their side as just as class was ending Remus was giving the assignment and they began asking questions.

"Hermione, can you tell me what the most used household charm is?" Remus asked, Hermione sighed knowing this was inevitable and just decided to have fun with it. She shrugged and smiled a little in a daring way telling him she really did.

"Ginny, what about you do you know the answer?" Remus asked, she caught onto what Hermione was doing and smirked and nodded but didn't speak.

"Umm, Ginny I think professor Lupin wants to know what the answer is not just that you know what it is." Sirius spoke for the very confused and slightly annoyed looking Remus. Ginny smiled, nodded, and started to doodle on her page. This continued with the two professors trying to get the girls to talk, both were very angry when they finally gave up.

"That's it! Detention both of you, with Snape, on Saturday." Both girls gasped and got angry, detention with Snape was bad enough but this Saturday was the first official Hogsmead weekend and they knew it. Hermione actually looked quite sad; while Ginny looked furious, they'd both had plans. Hermione was on the verge of tears when the bell rang and she ran from the room. Remus and Sirius looked slightly confused at her actions along with the rest of the class while Ginny really wanted to punch her crush and her best friends crush in the face. Repeatedly. For hours. She refrained though and chased after her best friend after picking up all their books after giving one last glare to the two professors.

Ginny found Hermione sitting on the floor in the Room of Requirement. She cast locking spells against anyone but the two of them and sat with Hermione. Their dare said they were allowed to talk to each other when in private and nobody could hear them so she decided to do something. She dropped Hermione's things and went to see the headmaster in the great hall.

Stepping through the doors she was met with a lot of curious faces on her as she walked straight to the two Slytherins they were up against. She handed them a note and they read and looked sad for a moment before schooling their expressions and signing their names on the agreement stating Ginny could talk for the next five minutes without penalty. She smiled sadly and they returned it before she went to Dumbledore. She handed the old man a note and he furrowed his eyebrows questioningly as she stood in silence waiting for him to ask the question she knew was coming.

"Miss. Weasley, I can't condone you and Miss. Granger missing your afternoon classes due to 'losing your trip to Hogsmead which lead to impairing you for the day to resolve yourself to this great loss'. It is simply not acceptable, perhaps the two of you will think before you go about aggravating two professors as you did and this wouldn't have happened." Oddly Dumbledore actually seemed mad at their participation in the dare and the fact that they were requesting this.

"You know what Headmaster can I be honest with you for three minutes without getting in trouble please?" Ginny said sweetly. "If you allow this then you can decide whether you change your mind or not and neither of us will ask again and we will show up to class because at the moment whatever you say we aren't going." Dumbledore sighed and nodded already slightly nervous at the look of triumph this gave her. "Does this include the other teachers?"

"As long as you refrain from using curse words or derogatory terms I guess so." He told her exasperation clear in his voice.

"Thank you and I request you save your comments until the end because this is only allowed to take three minutes before my time is up. To begin with, you sir are absolutely maddening, yes we wish the rest of the day off! Is that really so bad? We're at the top of the class, one day won't make a big difference! So I suggest you don't take that condescending tone with me, just because you're ancient and I'm not does not mean you're all knowing! I know for a fact that you miss things and ignore things just the same! Now I know we can't move our detention as it's already logged and set in stone and you can't change it just so we can carry out what our plans were but you four listen and listen well. That's right I'm talking to you Headmaster, Snape, Lupin, and Black!

"Snape nobody can blame you for your attitude, Hermione and I don't anyways, you've had a bad life if our research serves my memory, what was it abuse by your father then by Harry's? That's what I thought, but it doesn't give you the right to act superior to all of us! You knew I brewed that potion alone but you still had to say something! Sometimes when you're being discriminatory it's actually quite funny, but seriously, not today, it's Monday don't bother me on Mondays!

"Next for you Headmaster! Yes I get it you know all, except you don't! You're the leader of the Order of the Phoenix! You got Harry to safety using a brilliant ruse and put the Dursley's, scum that they are, in hiding with a guard at all times because they were Harry's family! You even protected my family because of Ron, but you forgot one member of the Golden Trio! Now I know she doesn't like attention but she does like her parents to be alive and safe! You didn't even think about them did you? Nooo, because it all resolves around your plans to end the war it doesn't matter who lives, dies, or goes to prison! Did you ever stop to consider that Draco might commit suicide or die at the hands of Voldy for not killing you or to get out of killing you! Not to mention you gave the task of killing you to the one man who viewed you as a father with no thoughts about what would happen if your plan didn't work! Snape could've gone to Azkaban or been killed by Harry, god knows how close they came to that! Voldy also almost killed him during the final battle when you came back! I guess that slipped your mind too!

"Back to the topic on hand though, Hermione and her family! Due to the fact that the leader of the Order, the leader of the Light, was too busy she was forced to take drastic measures to ensure their safety! At first she mentioned them going into hiding but she got her stubborn nature from both of her parents and they refused! She didn't want them to die because they weren't protected so she erased all memories of herself from their minds and sent them to Australia! She went to get them after the war and reversed her spell only to get into a massive row with them! Did you know they won't let her use magic or owls or anything if she's near them and that they still didn't talk to her for a long time? This weekend was the only time she would've been able to talk to them on a muggle telephone to ask them about her maybe coming over during Christmas break or if they would just kick her out instead! If she doesn't call them she won't have any contact until the next visit, that is if she hasn't been disowned by then!

"Now I only have thirty seconds left before I need to go mute again so let's move onto you two. I really have nothing against you but if you think for one second we aren't mad about you giving us detention when we should be calling Hermione's parents you're wrong! I hope you feel bad about what you've done. Thank you for listening and I might see you after lunch or if not I will see you tomorrow; if you try to find us or come see us you'll all be unsuccessful. Blaise did you get the mild calming drought?" Blaise nodded and Ginny's wand timer went off signaling the end of her five minutes, she smiled and took the small vial stolen from the hospital wing. She sent one last glare before marching out of the great hall leaving it in a shocked state. Blaise stood on the bench and looked at everyone noticing Neville doing the same.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves, nobody is to mention this to Hermione or treat her any differently unless you're the four professors. Headmaster you owe her an apology and the right for you to stay out of her life, Snape just play a little nicer yeah? And you two better switch their detentions to being with you and help her contact her parents." Blaise told the hall, who were shocked that one of the sworn enemies of the Golden trio was standing up for her.

"Now I do believe classes are about to start so everyone should move on and replace this memory with that of going to class and learning something!" Neville said in an oddly menacing voice. Everyone filed out not entirely sure what'd just happened.

And so ended the day with Ginny and Hermione curled up on a bed in the room of requirement, a silent headmaster in his office wondering how he could forget that, Snape wondering just how they came across the information, Remus and Sirius getting drunk for hurting their love interests feelings, and a castle full of people with a newfound respect for the two girls.


	6. Rhyming and Snape

**I own nothing, also I suck at rhyming**

Tuesday Hermione and Ginny were back in classes but, after Ginny apologized for basically telling everyone all about her family issues, Hermione almost didn't go. Today they had their usual Tuesday classes and both girls sat in the back for all of them and were abnormally frosty to Remus and Sirius making both of them feel really bad. What they found the worst was that it hurt them way too much for them to still classify their feelings as mild attraction.

Harry and Ron looked like two guilty puppies and Hermione told them she didn't blame them for anything, effectively changing their facial expressions. Slytherin spent every possible moment glaring at the headmaster; following the way Draco, Theo, and Blaise acted was always what they were best at.

Hermione decided she was done with the pity and decided it was time to hand over their next dares so the boys would do so as well. The only problem was that she really didn't want Ginny near Remus or Sirius at the moment so she had to do it without her consent. By Wednesday she found, what she deemed, an appropriate dare for the time. She and Ginny had something planned for later in the month, right before Halloween, but this would do them well for now. She knew it would annoy everyone equally including the people doing the dare and decided to do it. On Thursday when Ginny went to the quidditch tryouts for Gryffindor, Hermione went to see Sirius.

"Hermione! What's up, do you need something?" Sirius asked surprised to see her standing in front of him; truthfully she'd caught him off guard while he was thinking of Ginny.

"Yes, two things actually, first this is for Draco and Blaise." She told him handing him the note with her dare on it.

"It's not going to annoy me is it?"

"That depends on if you're teaching them that day; honestly I hope they do it on a day where we have almost no classes together, it's really annoying."

"I really hope I'm not, I hope Remus isn't either because then I'll need to deal with an annoyed werewolf this close to the full moon and that could be disastrous. Now what was the second thing? By the way where's Ginny, you usually do this together?"

"She's at quidditch tryouts and she doesn't know about this dare yet. I didn't want her to go near you yet in case she attacked you, she's a little angry she can't go to Honeydukes on Saturday. By the way I forgive you about that, I was never really angry, it was all Ginny being overprotective. I don't blame you either, or Remus for that matter."

"Remus likes you too you know?" Hermione looked up sharply at that confession full of newfound hope, then she realized some certain facts.

"It doesn't matter though. I really like him but he'll never go out with me. He's one of those ones who love you but never tell you because they think they're not right for you. He'll just use his age and furry little problem as excuses to not make a move, and I'm certainly not making the first move; that's his job."

"You're probably right, maybe I should talk to him... you still haven't told me the second thing."

"When I came in you looked dazed and I was just wondering who you were thinking of. I have a pretty good idea but I refuse to break trust without proof."

"Ginny, I was thinking of Ginny." Sirius told her sadly as if the thoughts of her hurt him.

"Good then that leads me to my second point. Ginny really, really likes you, and I know you like her too. What I wanted to say was that you really just need to give it time. Ginny wants to make the first move but she's scared and is just waiting for the opportunity; you know now that I think about it I'm in the same predicament with Remus... Anyways, I need to go catch the others in the great hall for lunch. I suggest you give that to the boys as soon as possible if you don't want them in your class, they'll want to get it over with tomorrow." Sirius chuckled as Hermione skipped from his classroom. Once she was gone he really began thinking on what she'd said, she was right about Remus and he only hoped she was right about Ginny too. Sirius sighed one last time before going to get some lunch.

The boys had received their dare and Ginny had noticed this before questioning Hermione. Hermione explained the dare and Ginny smirked evilly and gave her a high five before Dumbledore stood to address the hall.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this year as is tradition we will be holding a Halloween dance for fourth years and up. You will be required to wear a costume so please start thinking about that." He told the hall and was met by joyful squeals and annoyed groans. Remus and Sirius turned to their love interests to see their reactions, they were smirking in a very evil manner; not good. They then looked to the boys at Slytherin only to see them leaned into one another plotting and looking as if they hadn't heard the announcement.

"Expect a visit from Draco and Blaise, also expect something possibly very annoying in the coming days, they just got their dare and from what Hermione said it's annoying as hell." Sirius whispered to his favorite werewolf.

"Of course it is, can't they pick something nice like serenade Snape? You know something that doesn't bother me for once?" Remus grumbled, Snape heard this and turned to his ex-tormentors and scowled.

"What are you two on about and why would somebody be serenading me?" he asked already very suspicious.

"That stupid sleepover has lead to a yearlong game of dare between Draco, Blaise, Ginny, and Hermione. They're in pairs by house and we are the dare deliverers but they write them down and never tell anyone what the dares are, even after they're over." Sirius told him, they might've signed the contract but they both knew better than to sign their real names.

"Well that explains a lot then. This could turn into an interesting year after all... Dumbledore's ideas are truly boring, Dare between students with almost no limitations though... well that's entertainment." Snape smirked

"Very true." Sirius and Remus replied together.

"I wonder if they'll ever tell everyone what the dares were." Remus pondered, Sirius and Snape pondered this and both came to the conclusion that maybe graduation should have a special teacher chosen student speech this year.

The very next day Draco and Blaise dropped off their dare for the girls, all the while completing theirs, albeit reluctantly. They stayed silent for as long as possible but every time they talked it came out in rhymes. They were in Snapes class when everyone first noticed something wrong.

"Mister Malfoy, can you tell me the main use for boomslang skin in potions? You should be able to considering the level of this course." Snape asked, he'd been asking these questions often throughout the year so far to make sure the class remembered them for the NEWTS, so far they knew the bare minimum.

"Boomslang skin is very helpful for polyjuice and becoming your kin." He responded, Snape gave him a weird look for the ending but nodded reluctantly. Next he turned to Blaise and asked:

"Mister Zabini, what is the proper stewing time for lacewing flies?" He asked Blaise thought for a moment before answering.

"21 days is the proper time, but the question should be: do they turn lime?" He asked, Snape looked annoyed now and turned to Hermione with a glare before continuing with his lecture. Hermione smiled slightly and got the feeling he knew this was a dare and that she and the other three were playing a game of Dare. Hermione was not dumb by a long shot, she figured Sirius and Remus wouldn't sign their real names and would probably tell a few others, but never those that really mattered or those who would stop them.

Draco and Blaise rhymed everything for the rest of the day but most people just ignored it. A few couldn't though and Blaise ended up being yelled at by a stressed out third year when they were eating lunch, it was a humorous show for all; especially when Draco told him to Fuck off before there was a standoff and the poor guy ran from the hall in tears.

Hermione and Ginny received their dare and stared wide eyed then looked at Snape then back at the note and back again. He noticed and narrowed his eyes at his two top snakes who were smirking at the girls. All of a sudden Hermione got a pensive look and turned to Ginny with a smile. She leaned in and whispered something, Ginny nodded furiously and smiled sweetly. Snape looked back to the boys only to see them look at each other in panic and annoyance that the girls liked their dare.

Saturday Ginny and Hermione served a rather lax detention of grading the papers by the younger years with Snape, before going to the kitchens for dinner and going to do some last minute prep for their performance. They really wanted to know why the guys were so obsessed with the two of them singing but put it past them as they got ready to make their entrance half-way through dinner. They burst through the door and slammed them closed to get everyone's attention. They smiled and the chords to One of Us by Joan Osborn began to ring through the hall. The students all got ready for another interesting performance.

( **Ginny** , _Hermione_ , Both, actions)

" **If Snape had a name, what would it be?** " Ginny started and the great hall as a whole began chuckling, even Snape.

" _And would you call it to his face, if you were faced with Him in all His glory?_ " Hermione continued

" **What would you ask if you had just one question?** " Ginny sang as she stepped up to a first year Hufflepuff.

"And yeah, yeah, Snape is great. Yeah, yeah, Snape is good. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

" _What if Snape was one of us? Just a dunderhead like one of us?_ " Hermione sang from behind Ron all the while pointing to him at the dunderhead part.

" **Just a stranger on the bus, trying to make his way home?** " Ginny looked genuinely curious as she sat on the bench between two fifth year Ravenclaws.

" _If Snape had a face, what would it look like?_ "

" **And would you see if seeing meant that you would have to believe...** "

" _In things like Divination and in Trelawney and the Headmaster? And all the professors? And..._ " Hermione gained lots of laughter from those who remembered her storming out of divination in third year.

"And yeah, yeah, Snape is great. Yeah, yeah, Snape is good. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

" **What if Snape was one of us, just a dunderhead like one of us...** " This earned more chuckles from the professors.

" _Just a stranger on the bus, trying to make his way home?_ "

" **He's trying to make his way home, back to the dungeons all alone!** " Laughter rang through Slytherin table as the girls pranced arm in arm over to them and pat a first year on the head.

" _Nobody calling on the phone, except for Dumbledore, maybe, in his office._ " Snape rolled his eyes and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily.

"And yeah, yeah, Snape is great. Yeah, yeah, Snape is good. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

" **What if Snape was one of us, just a dunderhead like one of us...** "

" _Just a stranger on the bus, trying to make his way home?_ "

" **Just trying to make his way home, like an annoyed dungeon bat...** " The hall was filled with the entire populations laughter including the man himself.

" _Back to the dungeons all alone..._ "

" **Just trying to make his way home.** "

" _Nobody calling on the phone, except for Dumbledore, maybe, in his office._ " The duo bowed in front of Snape and smiled slightly before turning tail and bolting from the hall before they got detention. They might've been Gryffindors but both had been seriously considered for Slytherin for sneakiness and self preservation.

Yet again the girl's performance was the talk of the school until Tuesday when a first year managed to set himself on fire in flying. People were far too busy trying to figure out the logistics of it for any of them to talk about the fact that Snape is considered his own entity in reference to the rest of the world's population in the two girl's minds.


	7. Halloween

**I own nothing. Last chapter, Draco and Blaise had to rhyme everything they said and Hermione and Ginny had to serenade Snape.**

It wasn't until the week before Halloween that the next set of dares were exchanged. The boys got to it first and the girls were both very nervous and would be meeting with the two of them in the Room of Requirement on the day of the feast. Draco and Blaise ad stolen what Ginny and Hermione wanted to do so after quite the debate they decided to write one word in their note and send it to them, that word was: Ditto.

The students grew more and more restless as it got closer to the costume dance. Teachers had given up trying to teach and would just give study hall periods while they came up with new plans for after the dance. When it was finally the day both pairs went to the Room of Requirement and had a very strange session that involved a tail, a toga, a cape, and lots of make-up and glamour charms before they were ready to go to the dance.

Remus and Sirius were in the great hall waiting for the champions to make an appearance as it seemed they were the only ones to not show thus far. Since teachers didn't have to dress up neither of them did but they looked over to Harry to see him dressed as Ron and to Ron dressed as Harry.

"I don't think your godson and his best friend could think of something good so they came as something dumb instead." Snape commented as he stood by the two gents.

"I hate to agree with you, but I do; those have to be the worst costumes ever." Sirius told him with a look that clearly asked how they came up with that one. Just as Remus was about to add his two cents he burst out laughing and pointed to the doors.

"What the hell is your Godson dressed as Snape?" Sirius asked

"I wish I knew... I bet it was a dare if the look on his face says anything though." He replied with clear amusement and a little fear. At the doors stood Draco Malfoy dressed as The Phantom of the Opera, cape, mask, and bad attitude included. He was scowling from bellow the mask that only covered the top right of his face and was doing Snape's billowing cape thing quite splendidly. Moments after he came in Blaise followed looking like a Goth clown, balloons and all. Unfortunately he had no red nose but his face was caked in make-up.

The amusement from their costumes died down and people were back to how they were before, only that now included two boys scowling at everybody while talking to Theo, Pansy, and Millicent. This is when the doors opened again with a rather large bang and there stood Ginny dressed as Athena goddess of war. She smirked and walked in and over to Sirius. She was wearing a white toga with gold accents that only went down to mid thigh. Her shoes were gladiator sandals that tied all the way up her calf's, had a 4 inch heel, and ended just below her knees. She truly looked the part and was sexy as hell to top it off.

"Hello professors, how do you like my costume?" She asked innocently

"It's a little short don't you think." Sirius growled

"No Professor I don't think that at all, why, do you?"

"Yes, I think you should go lengthen it before you flash the entire student body fourth year and up."

"Professor Lupin, do you like my costume?"

"Uhhh..." Remus seemed to stutter but was saved form answering when the doors banged open yet again only nobody was there.

"Oh yay!" Ginny squealed, much to the amusement of the other three.

"Should there be someone there?" Snape asked but received no answer.

A few minutes passed and all of a sudden there in the middle of the door way was Hermione Granger, some people barely recognized her though due to her costume. Hermione stood in the doors of the great hall with the evilest of smirks dressed as Eris Goddess of Chaos and Discord. She wore a black toga that went to mid thigh and had one sleeve on the left side to hide her scar. Her shoes were almost identical to Ginny's only in black and had a 6 inch heel. She had a sheer black material flowing from the waist at the back and from the top of the sleeve. Her hair was straight for once and it went down to her butt. She had a gold circlet on her head and a matching belt around her waist. She had a tail that was black and looked like a devils tail, with smoky eyes and black lipstick. She was like... well a goddess.

Remus was staring at her when he heard a small voice he'd long called moony speaking to him. The only word he said was 'mate' Remus was a little confused for a second until it clicked and he nudged Sirius.

"I need to leave right now. I'll explain later." Remus told Sirius urgently; Sirius looked a little worried but Remus' eyes were what convinced him this was urgent, they were the color of liquid gold, the same color they turned when he changed. Sirius nodded and Remus left in a hurry with a frowning Ginny following him with her eyes.

"Where's he going?" Ginny asked, Snape answered her having seen Remus' eyes change.

"He has a headache, the full moon is soon and loud noises bother him. A dance probably wasn't the best idea." Ginny nodded and Hermione who'd just arrived to see Remus leave and Snape explain frowned slightly.

"Ginny, I think me and you have some dancing to do." Hermione just wanted to leave now; Remus looked really agitated but only after he'd seen her, it made her lose hope and faith in what Sirius said being true. Ginny was thinking something similar and wondered if Sirius was ever going to see her as more than a child.

The two girls danced to every song together not going with any of the other people who'd asked them. They were having so much fun neither noticed when Sirius left the great hall with Snape to go speak with Remus.

"Lupin, what's going on, why'd your eyes change?" Snape asked when the two of them entered the room Remus was in.

"Hermione... when I saw her the wolf got jealous of all the people looking at her, the men in particular. He started chanting mate and trying to get me to change and attack everyone in there."

"Wait, you can change whenever you want?" Sirius asked, Snape looked curious as well.

"I guess... you two missed the point though, Hermione Granger is my mate! She's my mate... that's why I can now change at will, once a werewolf finds their mate they can do more things and once their bonded or marked those things intensify. I will now be stronger, able to sense what kind of mood she's in, and change at will. If we were ever to bond, mark or marry all that would intensify or get better, I would have painless transformations, be able to have children with her, and sense when she's in danger."

"Hermione's your mate and she's not marked... then she's dancing around in a short skirt with the entire male population to see. No wonder moony freaked out. I did with Ginny and Hermione's skirt was shorter and her outfit was tighter, add on that I'm not a werewolf and don't have a mate... shit, what do we do?" Sirius looked slightly panicked.

"If I remember correctly he will have to tell her at some point. Hermione won't be able to ever truly love anybody else, she will have a deep infatuation with you, and she will need to be around you as often as possible or you'll die. That means no running from the castle, and you will likely need to live together after she graduates. You also need to mark her by this time of year next year or your wolf will take over and do it himself in his own deprived way, that means it will be painful instead of pleasurable. Don't give me that look you know I'm right and you need to suck it up Lupin, before you kill yourself. Despite popular belief I do care whether people live or die." Snape told them, Remus hadn't even known all of this, but that was probably due to him shutting his wolf out as often as possible. Sirius looked intrigued about the marking being painful or pleasurable and he looked very curious about how Snape knew all of this. He was about to ask when they heard Ginny and Hermione heading their way, Ginny was asking loudly where they were going and Hermione was just sighing.

"Hide, disillusion yourselves, she can't know yet. I promise I'll tell her but not yet and I think she's coming here." Remus begged, the other two men nodded and they were all invisible and against the wall in the darkest corner when the door opened.

When the dance was getting close to an end Hermione sneakily dragged Ginny from the great hall and into an empty classroom, the same one the three professors were in. Ginny had questioned her the entire way and was complaining about leaving early when they arrived, Hermione was getting annoyed, this was important. All of a sudden the three men witnessed Hermione slap Ginny in the face.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?!" Ginny yelled at her best friend.

"I need to talk and you won't quit whining. Now I need to show you something; when I was waiting for my turn to go into the hall I got bored so I started playing around with a few spells..."

"Let me guess, you made the tail permanent, I like it, it shows you inner Slytherin which we all know is more prominent than your Gryffindor side. The only way it'd be better is if it were green or silver!" Ginny cut her off and started to inspect the tail.

"GINNY! No I did not make the tail permanent; now as I was saying I was practicing spells and I did the patronus charm because I wanted to see Reggie but..."

"Reggie? Did you name your otter Reggie? Oh my god that is priceless!" Ginny was laughing now and the men were fighting hard not to laugh.

"Yeah laugh it up; you won't be laughing when you find out that Reggie died!" Everyone instantly sobered

"What do you mean died?"

"I mean Reggie doesn't show up anymore..."

"You're becoming worse than Dumbledore at saying vague things and expecting me to figure it out before it's too late." Ginny deadpanned.

"Fine, let me tell you then, Reggie is no more because he's not an otter, he changed into... something else. I've never heard of a patronus changing and now I'm freaking out because I don't know why it happened."

"What did it change into if it's not an otter?"

"I don't want to say, it's embarrassing." Hermione was red as a tomato and Ginny laughed a little.

"So that means it has something to do with your partying, your scheming, your cunning, your Slytherin, or your favorite professor."

"Why do you keep calling me Slytherin, I'm in Gryffindor am I not?"

"Because if we weren't in a war when you were sorted you would've been in Slytherin, it was about to shout it when it noticed your blood status and put you somewhere safe instead! Now which is it, don't think I didn't notice you deflect that like a Slytherin." The men were stunned at this, but none more so than Snape.

"Why don't you guess and I'll tell you if you're right, just start listing and I'll stop you when you get it."

"A cat, a hyena, a fox, a coyote, a snake, a giant heart... I give up, just show me!" Ginny was jumping up and down now and the men were very curious, they'd all had heard of a patronus changing before and knew the reason. Hermione sighed but nodded slightly before muttering the incantation. A blue mist floated from her wand and slowly took a new and bigger form than the otter Ginny was used to seeing. Ginny gasped and her eyes grew wide, as did the men. There standing in the middle of the room was a majestic grey wolf.

"I'm thinking I was right when I said it was your favorite professor." Ginny said in awe as she stalked up to the beautiful wolf, it regarded her carefully before moving to meet her.

"What do you think it means? And do you think it has anything to do with my animagus being a fox? Or maybe it has to do with Remus... or maybe I'm just going crazy... or dying, I could be dying and this is a warning to me." Hermione said as she inspected the wolf that she really loved while whispering something.

"Did you just say Ajax?"

"Maybe... he just looks like one... Ajax, it was either that or Lupin and I figured this was a little less suspicious to call him."

"Why do you need to name him anything!" Hermione ended her spell and looked at Ginny.

"It creates a connection and those with a connection to their patronus have a stronger one. Harry's is a stag like his dad and it's one of the more powerful ones, whereas Kingsley's is a lynx and it's actually not as string because the only connection is his home that he hated."

"I never realized that, in that case my patronus is named Edmond the Horse!" Hermione smiled

"Can you conjure Edmond I want to see if Ajax will eat him."

"Haha very funny, but yes I will because I want to see him!" Ginny muttered the incantation but instead of a horse she had a large dog known as a Grimm.

"I guess I don't need to ask if that has anything to do with your favorite professor considering how remarkable the similarities are. Sirius will be so proud Ginny; you made his likeness and made him a friend!" The men were very surprised now, not only had Hermione's changed to a wolf that looked exactly like Remus but Ginny had a dog that looked exactly like Sirius.

The girls let their patronus' play a while longer before they both left for their dorms. The men took off the spells and moved out of hiding. They were all stunned and just left without uttering a single word. They made it to their quarters before it really sank in. Hermione and Ginny had patronus' that corresponded with Remus and Sirius. Snape knew what this meant but thought he would make sure before he mentioned anything to the girls. What he thought it meant was that they were soul mates... just like he and his girlfriend were. While on the subject Snape found he really missed Tonks and decided to go visit her for the weekend, he had nothing to do after all.


	8. Kiss Kiss Run

**I own nothing, last chapter they had to let the other team pick their costumes, they're friends of sorts at this point but still want to win. Reminder that in my story everyone is of age.**

The first of November saw Hermione and Ginny in the library, but not working on one of their assignments but seemingly reading for fun; something no Weasley other than maybe Percy does. Many people stopped and stared before going on their ways to gossip all about it. After a whole week of this happening the five Slytherins got suspicious, as did the other 3 Gryffindors. They did what every normal group of friends who were playing a secret game of dare would do, they watched from afar.

Every time the girls weren't in classes they were reading random books all on similar subjects. All of them were very intrigued and tried to find a connection between patronus' and magical maladies. None of them could come up with any.

One day in potions the girls dropped their books as they entered and Snape was already in the class, along with almost nobody else. In a surprising act of kindness he helped them pick up the books, smirked, and walked away. That day at lunch they found a note tucked into one of the books from Snape telling them to meet him in his classroom at 8 o'clock that night. Although it was strange and he told them they might want to be careful not to tell anybody they still planned on going.

When the girls arrived at the classroom only 10 minutes late, which really was a record considering the Weasley tagging along, Snape was waiting for them.

"Have a seat; I need to discuss something with the two of you." The girls bid as they were told and sat in some seats close to the front of the class. "Now I assume, due to the topic of your research this past week, something is wrong with your patronus. Normally I wouldn't care one way or another, but problems with patronus' can get people in trouble due to magic fluctuation and such. So what's wrong with your patronus?"

"Well, umm, they kind of... changed." Hermione stuttered

"They changed and you're looking it up? I figured one of you would know why they would change whether it is because you're pureblood and grew up with it or a scholar and would've done an extra essay on it." Snape sighed and looked at his pupils. "It means you've found and realized your soul-mate, your patronus represents happiness and your soul-mate brings you happiness and love. This is why mine changed after the war and probably why yours changed, you can now have love and not be scared to lose it. Stop being dunderheads and just understand that you need to get used to your new patronus forms."

"So he's my soul-mate, I hope he doesn't know, that would be mortifying."

"No kidding, think of mine! What if Mum finds out, we'd both be screwed."

"Aye Columba..." Snape sighed "Merlin give me strength... You two need to stop acting like silly school girls and act like rational beings when it comes to this. Both of them are older and are unlikely to make the first move, thus you must. I suggest you make it public that way you can claim it was a dare if someone gives you grief over it. Now go and do something productive."

One fateful day not too long after their meeting both teams got their dares. This was going to be good; they could do something with this. They hadn't gotten a dare since Halloween and that was at least two weeks ago. The girls had given them their dare in hopes it would cause retaliation... it worked. However the boys were stalling quite well. The girls dare was twofold, and both centered on embarrassment. They could understand; the dare they'd given their opponents was likely to embarrass them and a few select others.

On their way to class the next day Ginny and Hermione were pulled into an empty classroom by none other than their competition.

"Granger, Weaslette we have a proposition for you two." Draco began.

"We both have the same dare as the other, we think we should do this dare all on the same night. You two start it then we will follow." Blaise continued

"Plus we think we can get a few others to do the dare as well, Pansy and Theo to be specific. If we just keep alternating doing strange things people are bound to catch on. Throw Pansy in the mix and we have fresh meat and it will confuse people."

"Okay, sounds good but how will you get Pansy to participate?" Hermione asked

"And when do you want to do the dare?" Ginny followed.

"We were going to dare her. Pansy's major flaw is she'll do anything if you dare her. As for when and where great hall tomorrow at dinner, I can't wait anymore if I do I'm going to burst from the nerves." Blaise spoke with Draco nodding along.

"You have to follow right after. We need to decide an order and I think Pansy should go second to one of you." Hermione began planning

"How about you speak, Ginny goes, then Theo, then me, then Blaise, then you, and finally Pansy?" Draco suggested.

"No as soon as we kiss our crushes they'll flee, fearing for their lives, and miss all the fun." Ginny told them.

"How about I speak, Pansy goes, then Blaise, Theo, Draco, Ginny, and me? You two enter the hall and we will start, I will run to the front and begin the announcement while I distract everyone you two go to your targets and Ginny and I will head for the front and while you strike we will make a beeline for ours. Make sure you two, Theo, and Pansy arrive at the same time." Hermione dictated, everyone nodded in agreement and the girls fled for Charms hoping not to be late.

It was Wednesday and dare day. Hermione and Ginny sat for dinner and began staring at the doors to the great hall. Their Gryffindor friends were watching them oddly but eventually went back to their meals. The doors opened and the girls immediately stood on the bench.

"Yo everyone quiet it up!" Ginny yelled everyone looked at the girls and the four in the door froze. Everyone stared at Ginny then realized every time they did that it turned entertaining so watched quietly.

"We want to discuss with you the issues going through the castle surrounding procrastination! At this point everything is becoming so preposterous! We might as well start a club called Procrastinators United: first meeting-tomorrow." This got a few chuckles. The girls started slowly moving to the front of the hall as the Slytherins that were by the door moved as well with nobody noticing, all too focused on Hermione and Ginny at the front. Three of them went to the Gryffindor table and one to the Slytherin one.

"Hermione's right. In the past I've been known to procrastinate with the best of them but I'm done with that attitude. Who's with me?! How about you Pansy Parkinson?" She asked the Slytherin girl who was standing just behind Neville, much to the other four's surprise.

"I've never been one to procrastinate but I agree. In the spirit of this I think I will prove that I get things that need to get done get done." She replied before sitting on Neville lap and kissing him hard on the mouth. He let out what sounded like a squeak and tensed, before coming to his senses and wrapping his arms around her and kissing her back. This got many a cat call and even more stunned silence.

"Well seeing as she can't elaborate any further how about someone else? Blaise, how do you feel?" Hermione asked smiling at her two friends, one older and one new, Pansy and Neville, who'd only just separated and Neville was whispering in her ear.

"Much the same as Pansy I do believe." Blaise spoke suddenly appearing behind Harry Potter the boy who lived. All four of the Slytherins had disillusioned themselves to remain a secret and a surprise much like Ginny was doing now that attention had drifted from them. His surprise appearance seemed to surprise Harry greatly as he jumped about a foot in the air and whipped his head around making it easy for Blaise to just lean in and kiss him. Cheers sounded and Harry was immediately taken by the kiss and actually stood to deepen it. Hermione laughed seeing as her other new friend didn't seem to mind at all.

"Well then... Theo what about you; maybe you can do this without kissing someone huh?" Hermione asked feigning annoyance at the other two. Theo reappeared and grinned before looking at Millicent.

"I think I can, Millie want to go to Hogsmead with me on a date next time we go for a visit?" He asked, ever the gentleman. She giggled and nodded; he seemed pleased and sat next to her before kissing her once real quick. "Sorry, guess I couldn't." He told Hermione, she laughed and went for the final two straws.

"Draco, you need to tell me your side as well! We need to start a petition or something!" Draco appeared behind Ron, shrugged and seeing as Ron didn't know he was behind him and didn't turn around he did it in a very different way. He simply pulled the back of Ron's shirt so he was lying down with his back rested solely on Draco's hand. Draco grinned once again and kissed his crush. Hermione disappeared from view and silently went to stand behind Remus next to Ginny who was behind Sirius waiting for her cue. Draco broke the kiss and sat next to Blaise, who was next to Harry and he had Ron on his other side. Neville still had Pansy on his lap and didn't look like he was letting go anytime soon seeing as she was making her own plate from the food around her.

"You know you've heard us four lowly Slytherins answers, but what do you really think Weaslette, or shall I say Red, no I don't think my new... _lover_ likes that name either, Ginny what do you think?" Draco yelled out towards the front, the students were shocked to see nobody there. Ron was blushing quite brilliantly at Draco's lover comment and Harry was chuckling along with Blaise. People started looking around when all of a sudden they heard a voice from the front.

"Well, personally I hate procrastination." Ginny spoke everyone looked to see her standing behind Professor Sirius Black. She proceeded to sit on his lap, kiss the daylights out of him, with no reciprocation due to surprise, and then pulled away and smirked at the surprised and dazed look on his face. "Man I've wanted to do that for years!" She breathed out before getting out of her professors lap and going to sit with her friends, after sending one more wink to Sirius.

"Well what about you Hermione?" Blaise asked this time everyone looked to see Hermione in between Snape and Lupin's chairs. They looked curious about which one she was going to kiss. She sat down in Remus' lap and kissed him sweetly, knowing his wolf would be wanting more and the man would be controlling himself. She pulled away only to see something weird on Remus' face, she rose and left the hall without another word wondering what she'd just done. Ginny looked at Remus questioningly only to see him looking down at his food in clear embarrassment. She rose and left the hall, soon followed by all those involved in the dare. Sirius and Snape dragged Remus out of the hall through the teacher's entrance behind the head table.


	9. Let's Talk

**I don't own anything.**

 **Dares so far:**

 **Ch 3- Announce your gay (D &B) Sing and Dance (H&G), Ch 4- Take a shot in front of McGonagall and Snape (D&B) Act like your on timeout (H&G), Ch 5- Lose as many house points as possible (D&B) Don't speak for a day (H&G), Ch 6-Rhyme Everything you say (D&B) Serenade Snape (H&G), Ch 7- Let us chose your Halloween costume (Both), Ch 8- Kiss your crush (D&B) Make a production of kissing your crush (H&G).**

The group of nine met in an empty classroom to see Hermione pacing and freaking out in general.

"What the hell did I just do?! He looked so embarrassed! Plus I bet he doesn't even like me! Oh my god this is bad, so, so bad!" Hermione yelled at Ginny.

"You shouldn't freak out so much Hermione. It might cause some problems..." Sirius told her from the doorway.

"Sirius!" Ginny yelled in surprise and started to freak out internally, much the same as Hermione was aloud.

"You know all of us gained a significant other, for all you two know you have as well." Draco explained

"Hermione, Remus wants to talk to you in his office right now, and I want to talk to Ginny." Hermione nodded and left the room, as did everyone else. Ginny tried to leave with the crowd but Sirius grabbed her arm before she could escape.

"Ginny, I want to be with you but it's gotta stay silent until you graduate." Sirius told her the second the door closed. Ginny jumped up and wrapped her arms and legs around Sirius before kissing him on the lips. This kiss was reciprocated very happily.

"You know your mother is going to go spare. She hates me and you dating me will be the end of the world for her." Sirius commented when they finally separated.

"I don't care in the slightest. We can just tell her right after Ron tells her about Draco and with our luck she'll pass out and we can run."

"Or it will make it worse for us. I just don't want you to get hurt." Ginny smiled and kissed Sirius again

"I feel bad for Hermione she has to tell two sets of disapproving parents about Remus."

"Three, Remus' parents won't be happy either."

"I didn't know they were alive, where are they?"

"No clue, he keeps them quiet as per their request, I've only met them once and they didn't like me very much." Hermione walked up to the Charms classroom and knocked on the door to Remus' office.

"Come on in Hermione!" She heard from inside, slowly she opened the door and entered not going much farther than the door after it closed. "Hermione, why did you kiss me?"

"Well, me and Ginny got a dare to kiss our crush or love interest in the great hall. So I did, and you are my love interest."

"Are you sure about that? It's not just a passing fancy?"

"It's not going anywhere if it's been there for this long; I've felt this way since I came of age, before that it was just a school girl's crush."

"Hermione, would you be willing to go out with me? Well not publically because we can't do that until you graduate, with me being your teacher and all, but the question stays."

"I would love to Remus, but why haven't you tried to dissuade me, I kind of figured you would."

"Honestly I would if I could, but I can't. Your Moony's mate, my mate; that means if I did dissuade you I would feel immense pain. That and I've liked you for a while now and I've known you liked me since Halloween when you and Ginny found out about your patronus'. How do you think Severus knew what it meant, he looked it up after I told him when his changed to match Tonks'."

"So you were spying? I would expect this from Sirius but not you."

"Snape was there too... so what's the next dare I need to look out for?"

"Can't tell you; that would ruin the game and take away the genuine surprise."

"Hermione, when do you want to tell Molly and your parents?"

"Christmas break, the longer we hide it the worse it will be."

"Do you want to meet mine at that time as well?"

"I didn't know yours were alive, but yeah, sure, why not?"

"Just a warning they might not the nicest or most accepting of people towards you. They were driven out of our world thanks to me. My guess is that they won't enjoy the fact you're so much younger than me."

"I'm sure they will be fine, we can all meet at Grimmauld, since me and Ginny are of age we can stay there with you two and we can have them over the 22 or something." Remus nodded and kissed her once more.

"You should go to your dorm, it's almost curfew." Hermione nodded and gave him a sweet kiss, one that he returned, and left for her dorm to gossip with Ginny and come up with the next dare, it was only the second week of November and the year was going well so far.


	10. Kama Sutra Encyclopedia and Socks

**I own nothing.**

It was the beginning of the second week of November and our champions had just given their dare note to the professors yesterday and got their own dares that morning. Draco and Blaise looked annoyed while Ginny and Hermione looked amused. The try outs for quidditch had been two weeks ago and the first game was next weekend, Hermione and Ginny really were looking forward to the guys all playing against their boyfriends.

Neither was happy about the dare they had to do but both swore to do it. Hermione and Ginny were given a specific day to do their dares, Wednesday. They had potions, charms, and DADA that day and their dare was sure to infuriate at least one of those professors.

Draco and Blaise decided the sooner the better and planned to do their dare that night. Now they just needed a way to get Harry to lend them his invisibility cloak...

Tuesday morning as the students entered the hall they saw every single surface had socks covering it. Not just any socks though, colorful socks, some very familiar colorful socks. The same socks found on Dumbledore on most days, except today it seemed. When the headmaster entered the hall he looked uncharacteristically angry, until he saw his sock collection and then that anger turned to disapproval.

"Who did this?!" He asked the student body, nobody volunteered as the perpetrator. "You will tell me who did this and why!"

"Maybe you did it in your sleep..." Draco suggested with a faux concerned look on his face.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini detention with professor Black for the next 7 weeknights!"

"What did I do?!" Blaise asked

"Every big prank that happened so far has been done either by you two or Miss. Weasley."

"What about me, I helped." Hermione mumbled while glaring at the headmaster. Remus walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder to squeeze once in warning, before he went up to the head table by Sirius, who was pouting about having to supervise those detentions.

"Fine we'll do the detentions even though we didn't do this." Draco said talking slowly making several students think the headmaster had gone crazy slightly.

"You will also be cleaning all this mess up!"

"Okay fine, I assume these are your socks professor, where would like us to put them?"

"Bring them to my office. You will do this now and skip your first class, you can make up the work in detention."

"Okay sir, will do."

"Just so you know, you aren't allowed in the chambers belonging to the professors, don't do it again."

"Sorry to say this sir, but we are allowed in those chambers. It's in the rule book; we checked when we were looking at the rules about other houses being allowed in different common rooms. Just FYI we are allowed in the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw common rooms as long as we are with someone of that house." Hermione snorted but tried to muffle it as much as possible. Dumbledore's eye twitched and he stormed out of the hall, seemingly to look up those two rules.

The next day Hermione and Ginny showed up to potions and everything was going great until Snape asked Hermione a question.

"That would be the wolvesbane potion... according to the 1978 encyclopedia."

"Half of that was correct, it is indeed the wolvesbane potion but it is not in any encyclopedia." Snape carried on with his lecture and every time Hermione was asked she would add in accordance to the 1978 encyclopedia to the end of an otherwise correct answer. They finished potions and headed to charms where things followed much the same pattern only Remus actually asked Ginny a question.

"Matilda Stanford was the one to invent that particular spell alongside Jerry Ricotta... well that's what kama sutra said anyways."

"Ginny... kama sutra mentions nothing of the sort."

"So you've read it?" She asked innocently.

"No, James did and explained things in far too much detail though, and I also know it's a book about sexual behavior written by a muggle, thus meaning it would not mention charms once."

"Ah, my ears! I don't want to know that kind of thing about my father! He and mom are sexless and asexual; they never needed to read those kinds of books and never did!" Harry yelled covering his ears. Remus continued with his lesson not asking Ginny or Hermione more than one question each.

Ginny was the same as Hermione only with the different phrase, one both professors understood for the same reason of James reading and explaining, and receiving the same answer from Harry both times. Needless to say only Sirius asked more than one question to Ginny and Hermione, he even had fun with it. He also had them for two hours and played with them quite often in that time.

Dinner in the great hall started normal enough until Dumbledore rose from his seat to say something and silence descended.

"As of now nobody is to mention the book Kama Sutra in any class and you can no longer answer any question ending in a source unless it is the correct source or something close to it." Chuckles came from many of the student who'd heard of Hermione and Ginny's escapades that day. "I would also like to retract my statement earlier this week when I said that every prank this year was done by Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini or Miss. Weasley. That is, in fact, not true. Every prank this year has been done by both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini or Miss. Weasley and Miss. Granger. Continue with your meal."

The rest of the week passed in relative ease until Thursday when both champion teams came up with their next dares to pass out. They each raced to write and deliver them so the other would get their dare on time.

Friday in the great hall Hermione and Ginny opened the note with their dare and promptly glared at their opponents.

"NO FRIGING WAY!" Ginny yelled, Hermione leaned over and whispered something and she calmed down while Hermione still looked angry. Draco and Blaise read their dare and looked at the girls in confusion then made a little sign telling them to write something down.


	11. When Will it End?

**I own Nothing.**

The next Thursday after class Draco and Blaise showed up promptly on time and Sirius explained that they would be marking essays for him, and that they could go when they were finished. He gave each a small stack and sat behind his desk to work on lesson plans. All of a sudden he heard Draco muttering under himself and looked up only to see both were muttering. They grew slightly louder and he finally made out what they were saying, or singing as the case would have it.

"This is the song that never ends

Yes it goes on and on my friend

Some people started singing it

Not knowing what it was

But people kept singing it because

This is the song that never ends

Yes it goes on and on my friend

Some people started singing it

Not knowing what it was

But people kept singing it because..." Sirius watched as the two continued to sing the song that never ends, eventually he snapped and stood so quick the chair he was on fell back with a crash.

"That's it, get out and stop singing that!"

"Singing what sir?" Blaise asked in a confused voice.

"The song that never ends!"

"Oh, were we singing it? Some second year sang a couple verses in the common room and it has been stuck in our heads ever since. We didn't even realize we were singing it."

The next night when Sirius was finally free of the two boys he met with Ginny who'd met with the boys earlier. They were sitting on the couch in his rooms when Ginny randomly starting singing the song he'd heard too much of the night before and he shut her up before she could continue in the best way he knew how.

"No singing that song. Ever." Ginny smirked

"Draco and Blaise were signing it huh?"

"It was a dare! Traitor." Sirius pouted

"Well you didn't need to let them get to verse 89, you could've stopped them at five. Your patience is astounding Sirius."

"Well 12 years in a cell with nothing to do does give you some things other than mild madness enhanced by the Black gene pool looking like a ball of yarn." Ginny laughed slightly and kissed her boyfriend again.

In Remus' room he was laughing very hard after Hermione explained what'd happened in Draco and Blaise's detentions the night before. After he finally calmed down he took Hermione in his arms and kissed her. What was supposed to be a sweet kiss turned into a passionate make out session that ended up being interrupted by Snape knocking at the door to give Remus his potion. The look he gave the two of them was amused and unapologetic.

"Curfew is in 15 minutes, I will be starting my rounds here and at Blacks chambers, I suggest you say goodnight Miss. Granger."

"Kill joy." She muttered before giving Remus a quick kiss and leaving, Remus didn't look very happy about her leaving either though. "See you at the game tomorrow professor Snape, Remus. Just so you know it's a dare." She told them before making a run for it.

"A dare at the game tomorrow? I wonder which one is doing it."

"The girls, Draco and Blaise did theirs already." Remus then went on to tell Snape what Hermione had told him. Snape smirked and chuckled before shaking his head and leaving.

The next morning everyone was at the quidditch pitch bright and early, many noticing the absence of one Hermione Granger. The teams flew onto the pitch and the game began. Hermione arrived five minutes later but caused many a student and professor alike to take a second glance. She sat in the stands on the edge of the Slytherin bleachers and had on a green and sliver scarf and accessories. Every time Gryffindor scored she would boo with the rest of the Slytherins and every time Slytherin scored she would cheer the loudest. It threw many on the Gryffindor team off their game and led to the Slytherins winning when Draco caught the snitch.

Snape and the Slytherins were all curious but also very happy that they won the game so treated Hermione like she were one of their own. The Gryffindors were all angry and curious as to what caused their princess to commit treason.

Remus pulled her, Ginny, and Sirius aside after the game so they could explain their dare to Sirius and him in depth. They all had a small laugh about how she caused the other team to win and how Draco and Blaise would be nursing their boyfriend's egos for the next few days.

The last week of November was very slow going and very quiet, lulling many into a false sense of security, but in reality both teams were preparing a list of dares for December. Now that school was picking up they didn't have as much time to brainstorm ideas and settled for making a list to pick from. People began letting their guards down thinking the quidditch game was the big finale but three professors, and six students were building their defenses higher to make themselves less of a target. This however was not going to be enough for either team and only made them laugh.

Hermione and Ginny both spent more time with their secret older boyfriends. The boys spent time with their boyfriends as well only much more publically. All four new couples began debating how on earth they were going to explain to Mrs. Weasley that her son and adopted son were gay and dating Slytherins while her daughter and honorary daughter were dating men old enough to be their fathers. None of them had come up with anything past leave her a note and flee the country before she could find them.

Then there was the Malfoy and Zabini parents that needed to have the fact that their perfect pure-blooded sons were dating blood traitors and half bloods. Hermione's parents wouldn't be accepting either and then there was Remus' parents who were basically in hiding due to being shunned for so long. They lived in a cottage in the woods and worked in the muggle world seeing as no wizard would hire them for years and they were too integrated in their lives to come back after the war. Hermione was very nervous to meet them considering how young she was, even if she was of age. This feeling was also in Remus for he had to meet her parents, who were closer to his age than they should be, and his parents would no doubt mention all of his insecurities in their relationship and he wasn't sure he was ready for that yet. Sirius wasn't nervous though, he'd always loved to bug Mrs. Weasley and he knew she would warm up to the situation eventually, he only hoped she didn't hurt Ginny's feelings in the lead up to that point.

Christmas break would defiantly be an emotional roller coaster for all eight of them and they weren't looking forward to it. Luckily they still had two weeks until then, not that it would feel like that long.


	12. THIEF!

**I own Nothing.**

The first week of December signaled the next dares being handed to the champions. Remus and Sirius were sufficiently worried for the rest of the month. They had the right to be though; after all they had two dares and meeting the parents to worry about. They just hoped both groups would go easy on each other for the month, as a Christmas present or something.

But alas when they saw the girls smirk at their dare and look to the boys they knew their worrying was justified. The boys looked confused and annoyed at the same time, making their expression almost comical. Hermione and Ginny looked like they were plotting and Draco and Blaise looked resigned. Both decided to do their dares on Thursday and Draco and Blaise wished they would've noticed that the girls would do almost anything, the game of I never should have clued them in.

Thursday came and Snape stormed into his classroom fuming. He stopped in the front of the class and glared at his students. He looked at Hermione and Ginny and glared harder before speaking directly to them.

"I would like to know who saw fit to break into my private stores and steal certain jars in order to design something in the missing ingredients."

"What did the design make?" Blaise asked as no part of the dare was to make a design of any kind.

"It was in the shape of a penis."

"Oh..." Draco said in surprise while glancing at the girls who were red in the face from trying not to laugh. People were looking around for the culprit when they noticed the girl's tomato red complexion.

"Miss. Granger and Miss. Weasley, you two wouldn't happen to know where I could find my missing ingredients would you."

"Have you been in your office today sir?" Ginny asked voice full of amusement but sounding oddly innocent.

"No, why?"

"Well maybe the thieves left the ingredients in your office because they thought you might need them." Snape glared and turned to enter his office. They heard him growl in frustration and when he came out he was red in the face.

"That's a nice color on you sir. It really brings out your eyes." Hermione commented.

"Why must you two..."

"You mean the thieves, not us right?" Hermione interrupted

"Well considering they're the same people I don't see the need to differentiate. So why must you two insist upon making penis' out of my private stores?"

"That's kind of presumptuous, how do you know it's a penis? Have you ever seen one?" Ginny asked, Snape's eye twitched and he growled.

"I am of the male gender so yes I have. Now, you two will leave my class and serve detention with me tomorrow after dinner."

"Why are we getting detention, you don't know it was us, you have no proof. Plus why wait for tomorrow?"

"Because I can't deal with you anymore today! Now leave my sight and report for detention tomorrow night!"

"Fine, be that way Mr. Grumpy." Hermione told him while she and Ginny collected their books and left the classroom with shaking shoulders. Everyone had thought they were crying but the second the door closed they heard the two break into hysterical laughter.

"Oh no, not again..." Snape groaned before conjuring his patronus and sending it to Remus and Sirius in hopes the two wouldn't break anything this time. Remus and Sirius had obviously arrived as the laughing stopped before starting again. Snape finally snapped and opened the door to see Remus and Sirius looking at the girls obviously perplexed and the girls on the floor in a small pile. He sighed looked at the other two professors and motioned to the girls with a raised eyebrow before turning back to his class and shutting the door. The laughter stopped, presumably due to them being silenced. A few students laughed quietly before continuing with their potions. They heard a small shuffle and a thump outside the door followed by more laughing, but of the male variety.

Snape went to the door and opened to a very different scene from the one before. This time Sirius was one the floor glaring and Remus was laughing with the girls who were now standing against the wall beside him. Snape smirked, looking pointedly at Sirius, who glared in return before standing.

"Hermione give me my wand back." She just laughed harder and Remus took it from her relaxing hand, and then handed it back to Sirius.

"You had a student disarm you Black?" Snape asked his colleague.

"No she had help from my other student and my best friend of over 20 years; so much for loyalty."

"Why would you pledge loyalty to each other?" Pansy asked with a smirk

"Because they are hopelessly in love with one another and plan on getting married and running away together." Ginny spoke in a deadly calm voice as she and Hermione stopped laughing as if on cue.

"First they needed enough clean money that they didn't earn from their undercover drug operation though. They need to buy their way out and don't have enough yet. There debt is in the millions." Hermione continued.

"They also need to get rid of the betrothal contracts the drug lord they work for put them in. If they don't they will never be able to marry and be happy, ever again." Ginny finished before the girls both turned and walked out of the dungeons.

"That was... oddly specific." Sirius thought aloud.

"That was... oddly specific." Sirius thought aloud.

"It was; you'd think they wouldn't think that way knowing who both of our girlfriends are and having met them." Remus responded, many people in the class had thought they were gay but changed their minds at the word girlfriends.

"Maybe they know they're just your beards." Harry said, both of the men glared at him and everyone else's eyes widened.

"What was that for?" Sirius asked

"Kama Sutra." Harry glared before going back to work on his potion.

"Lily read that once and explained it to me in great detail." Snape said before shivering.

"OH COME ON!" Harry yelled

"You two stopped being friends in fifth year though..."

"Yes and... she was much more active than any of you thought."

"I'm going to be sick!"

"Harry, Sirius who do you think told James to read it?" Remus asked

"EW!" They both screamed before running away from the potions classroom altogether.

"You'd think they would realize what they had to do to have Harry in the first place." Snape said watching as his student and his school yard bully ran from the dungeons.

"They're so naive it's almost sad." Remus said before following them at a much more sedate pace.

Dinner that night was going calmly until dessert time came. Draco and Blaise walked up to Dumbledore and he visibly recoiled. They handed him a cookie the size of his head and smirked.

"Why are you giving me a giant cookie and smirking?" Everyone in the hall was waiting patiently for the two princes of Slytherin to respond.

"We can't confirm that this is a dare." They chorused

"So it's a dare?"

"We can't confirm that this is a dare."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Doesn't it?"

"Fine what did you do to the cookie?"

"We can't confirm that this is a dare."

"Would you stop answering my questions with that single phrase?"

"No we can't; we can't confirm or deny this is a dare." Dumbledore got up and left the room in annoyance, leaving the cookie behind. The boys picked it up broke it into four and brought one piece to each of the girls while eating the other two. Everyone in the hall was chuckling slightly because these four students were causing Dumbledore so many problems just because he'd made then have a sleepover and they became friends. At least that's what the student body and all but three professors thought. Dumbledore was really regretting his decision right about now.


	13. Giggles, Screams, and Kidnappings

**I own nothing. Happy holidays everyone.**

The week before everyone went home for Christmas was the same week that the next dares were exchanged. The boys got their dare and laughed loudly at what they were dared to do. People all around the hall gave them funny looks but went back to their meals and gossip very quickly. As of yet nobody had noticed that Sirius and Remus handed notes to Draco, Blaise, Hermione, and Ginny once every week only days before a big prank took place, which was odd as somebody should've by now.

Nobody was at ease at the staff table because of the laugh that Draco and Blaise gave. It wasn't one of amusement but more along the lines of an evil laugh like the one Voldemort gave just before his death, or the cackle of Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione and Ginny went unnoticed as they smirked at one another before sneaking out of the great hall and started searching for a certain ghost they had to convince a performance out of.

As the students filled into their potions classroom they all noticed how subdued Draco and Blaise were and thought it odd seeing how they were acting that morning. Snape came in and assigned the potion for the day, but the two boys, Hermione, and Ginny didn't get cauldrons with the rest of the class they went for the older ones hidden in the supply closet. In fact they got all their materials from that closet as opposed to the newer things that were laid out on the counter.

As students began to heat their cauldrons and use the things from the counter loud cries and complaints filled the room. Everyone began to look around frantically but nobody was speaking. Then professor Snape looked at the cauldrons, only to realize that they all had faces and were in fact the ones screaming. He looked at the other utensils and they all had faces as well.

"Which two of you did it?" Snape asked as he glared at the four champions.

"Did what? What is that noise?!" Ginny yelled over the cries

"Who pranked my classroom?"

"They did it!" All of them said pointing at the others. Snape rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"I don't care who did it, just make it stop!" He bellowed before going to his office and slamming the door. The second he left the room all the noise stopped and the cauldrons lost their faces. He came back in ten minutes later and the noise recommenced.

"Sir, I think you being in the classroom triggers it..." Pansy told him looking at her simmering potion curiously.

"Yes, of course it does." He gritted out while glaring at his godson and trying to figure out where to hide the bodies. He stormed out of the room again and waited for the students to bring him their bottled potions after class had finished.

The girls were suspiciously absent the next night at dinner but nobody commented on it. As everyone exited the hall they walked in on Hermione, Ginny, and nearly headless Nick standing in the corridor seemingly waiting for them. Everyone froze and gathered around to watch the oncoming show. They were not going to be disappointed.

Ginny and Nearly headless Nick went on to fully enact a scene from Shakespeare's Macbeth. Ginny played Macduff and Nick was Macbeth. They played out the scene when Macbeth was killed, but in a much more comical manner than it was originally played in. Hermione played all the other parts of the scene and some they added in themselves. As soon as it was over they took a bow and everyone clapped, except Dumbledore who looked angry they'd done such a violent act in front of the younger years.

"What do you think you're doing? This is far too violent to show the first years!"

"Yes, much too violent. Definitely much worse than when you let a polyjuiced death eater teach DADA and allowed him to demonstrate the unforgivable curses for fourth years. Or when you allowed four first years to go into the forbidden forest, at night, for detention. I totally see your point headmaster, we are _so sorry_." Hermione said before she turned and walked away. Ginny glared before following Hermione. Many other students followed their lead and left the hall. Remus and Sirius went to their rooms and found the girls waiting outside their respective rooms for them.

Hermione and Ginny spent most of the night in their boyfriend's chambers, when curfew came neither couple noticed nor did they care. When it was past two in the morning and the men finally realized the time they just sighed at their smirking girlfriends before inviting them to stay the night. They didn't do anything that would be considered inappropriate but they did share the bed, fully clothed, and the girls snuck out first thing in the morning to get ready for their classes.


	14. Meet the Parents

**I own nothing.**

It was finally the day before everyone got to go home and Dumbledore, being abnormally obtuse, decided to hold another sleepover.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! At the beginning of the year I asked for certain people to stay after dinner, I would like those people to do so again!" He yelled, all of them looked to one another incredulously before finishing their meal as everyone else left the hall. "Okay now, I know you're all getting along better but I would like for all of you to be friends. You really have a lot in common... Now Minerva, you can come with me but Severus I would like you to stay and work on your relationship with Remus and Sirius. There will be no rules for the night, thus no detentions or point taking, however the beds will only appear around midnight so you can't go to bed until then. Have a nice night!" Dumbledore told them rushing Minerva out the door before any of the others could follow him.

"God dammit, I hate that man." Snape muttered.

"Ditto." Hermione, Ginny, Remus, Sirius, and all the Slytherins chorused.

"He's definitely missing a few marbles..." Ron said reluctantly glancing at Harry and Neville, the only two who hadn't spoken.

"More than a few, he tried to get Severus to kill him, then he brought me to a cave and drank a poisonous potion, then led us three on a wild goose chase around the country." Harry explained.

"I can't believe that he hasn't noticed that we already are friends and most of us are dating each other." Neville said.

"I was supposed to meet Dora tonight for dinner..." Snape grumbled before conjuring his jack rabbit patronus. "Dora, sorry I can't meet you tonight, Dumbledore locked me in the great hall for another one of those sleepovers like we had at the beginning of the year, when I managed to escape with a confundus." He sent his patronus and looked up to see everyone looking at him curiously. "What Ginny and Hermione aren't the only ones who patronus' changed." Fifteen minutes later everyone was sitting with their significant other and talking as a group when the doors burst open and Tonks stumbled in before they slammed closed again.

"Hey, everyone." Tonks said brightly before going and sitting in Severus' lap.

"Not that I don't like your company Dora, but why are you here?"

"I got bored, I finished all my paper work and had nothing to do."

"So you came here to join us?"

"No I came to break you out, commenting that it was kidnap and against the law. Dumbledore brought me here then just shoved me in and closed the door again."

"That's... interesting..." Tonks kissed him once and looked at everyone else to see they were all in similar positions.

"Interesting..." She commented before shrugging. "So what're we talking about?"

"Nothing fun or interesting." Ginny whined, Hermione nodded, everyone else in the room looked slightly offended.

"Well what do you suggest if we are boring you so?" Draco asked with a pout from under Ron. Both girls looked at each other once and smirked. They jumped from their seats, much to the disappointment of the two men, and jumped on the table in the middle of the couch square.

"I propose a game!"

"A game of I Never!"

"Oh no, I got out of that the first time for a reason."

"Shut it Sev, this sounds fun." Tonks told him giggling, he frowned but remained quiet as the game commenced. Surprisingly, or not, Ginny, Hermione, and Severus tied for the win.

"I never pictured you doing half of that stuff Severus." Harry told him when the game was over.

"Most of it wasn't by choice, but what was... well I was a teenager at one point." Everyone snickered and Hermione and Ginny narrowed their eyes.

"We need a tie breaker! We will ask questions first one to have never done it loses!" Hermione proposed. Severus sighed but nodded.

"I never... punched someone in the face and broke his nose." Harry proposed, Hermione smirked and looked at Draco who rolled his eyes and glared.

"I'm still angry about that." Ginny frowned and shook her head. It was down to Severus and Hermione.

"I've never kissed a girl named Lily." Sirius said, Hermione and Severus both smirked and drank.

"No!" came several shouts from the other ones, until they noticed Hermione drank as well. "Wait what?" came chorused like the 'no'.

"Lily and I were friends since childhood; we had kissed before, just not romantically." Severus explained, much to Sirius' annoyance.

"I had a neighbour named Lily, and I was curious fourth year... second best kisser ever." Hermione told them.

"After me, right?" Ron asked, Hermione looked at him shook her head and pointed at Remus. Ron frowned but quickly smiled as he had a question. "I've never made out in a secret passage way around the school." Ron said, sure of Hermione's reluctance against it. Hermione and Remus blushed as she drank and Sirius snickered, Severus also drank looking at Tonks.

"I never... serenaded someone." Tonks asked not aware that both Hermione and Ginny had done just that only a few weeks ago. Severus scowled but shook his head; Hermione smirked victoriously and jumped up again to begin dancing around the room just as beds appeared. Remus sighed and got up after her. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder before walking over to a bed and laid down with her in his arms.

"We have to meet three sets of parents soon enough and I have to face mine for the first time in a while and you yours tomorrow, go to sleep." Remus told her still sore and tired from the full moon a few days before. Hermione groaned and hit him once.

"Thanks for the reminder, now I just don't want to sleep in fear that I might have to see them sooner. If I'm tired I can just go to sleep while I'm there and claim too much work."

"Ginny was right when she said you were meant for Slytherin." He said before placing silencing charms around their bed. The others laughed at their friends banter.

"Does anyone else notice that Hermione seems almost scared to go home?" Sirius asked "Remus mentioned it but doesn't know why. She seemed utterly terrified when she couldn't call home instead of just sad." Ginny remained silent but was frowning, everyone else just shrugged and she followed their lead.

"Maybe she's just nervous about what they'll say; she mentioned her planning on telling them about Remus before they meet him... maybe that has something to do with it."

The next morning when everyone woke up, due to the blaring alarm, they rose only to find Hermione and Ginny already up and talking quietly. They stopped when the alarm went off and Ginny looked nervous and sad, while Hermione looked resigned. Dumbledore entered and changed everything back before sending them away. As they were all of age they didn't need to take the train and were apparating instead.

"So we will all meet outside the wards at the burrow on Christmas eve to talk to Molly. Remus will go pick up Hermione and meet her parents then and Hermione will meet his on New Year's Day." Ginny asked everyone. Sirius, Remus, Severus, Tonks, and Harry were going to Grimauld place, Theo, Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Millicent, and Neville were going to Neville's, Hermione was going home, and the other two were off to the Burrow. Everyone nodded and each apparated away leaving Hermione to go last. She was scared shitless and nobody knew why, except Ginny, who had already given the planned excuse.

Christmas Eve came and they all met outside the wards of the burrow. Ginny had convinced Molly to let their big group all come for dinner, as most were in the order and the others should have been it wasn't hard, where everyone Molly considered family would be announcing their relationships, including Neville.

They all sat down for dinner and the new couples sat next to each other, at the opposite end of the table from Molly. The room had been enlarged to hold everyone on the inner circle of the order minus Dumbledore and McGonagall. The seating was arranged so that Arthur sat at one end of the table with Molly to his right followed by Percy, Audrey (Percy's fiancée), Alicia (Fred's girlfriend), Fred, Charlie, Neville, Pansy, Millicent, Theo, Remus, and Hermione. At the other head, beside Hermione, was Bill; on his right were: Fleur (Bill's wife), Blaise, Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Sirius, Kingsley, Severus, Tonks, Angelina (George's girlfriend), and George. Dinner was lively and everyone was talking to one another, even if conversation with the Slytherins was slightly uncomfortable they still felt welcomed because the others were trying.

Just as dessert was being served Ron stood, as his was going to be the biggest bombshell seeing as nobody even knew he and Harry were gay.

"Umm, so I started seeing someone and I thought I would tell those of you who didn't know." He said quietly, Draco looked at him sympathetically before staring at his plate and not looking at anyone.

"OH! Who's the lucky girl?" Molly asked looking ready to burst, Ron winced and looked to Harry for assistance, he shrugged, he had to do this too.

"Well, it's not exactly a girl..."

"I knew it! I knew you were dating your broom!" Fred yelled causing a little nervous laughter. Molly was looking at her son in confusion and Arthur's mouth dropped open looking from Draco to Ron as he'd realized the connection.

"What do you mean it's not a girl?" Molly looked crestfallen and Ron looked nervous and scared that he'd hurt his mother. Draco sighed quietly and stood as well.

"He's dating me." He told the table, stunned silence met his announcement and they both sat, Ron looked close to tears so Draco put his hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron took that as an invitation and moved his chair so he could put his head on his boyfriends shoulder as silent tears fell down his face. Harry stood next and attention turned from the scene of Draco comforting Ron to him.

"I'm actually seeing someone as well... Blaise and I are a couple." He told them bravely daring them to say anything against it, everyone was far too stunned.

"You're both gay?" Percy asked in astonishment. "I did not see that coming. Congratulations though." He smiled at the four and they returned it. Molly turned to Percy but still didn't speak.

Neville stood at the same time as Theo. Everyone's eyes held something close to an 'I told you so'.

"I'm dating Pansy and Theo's with Millicent. We thought we'd just tell you together because we're not as close to you guys as the others." Neville explained, the two sat down and saw more astonished glances.

"Neville, I think everyone thought you were gay and had suspicions about Theo." Severus explained at his confused expression, he nodded, then the news sunk in and he glared at everyone. Hermione and Ginny stood and everyone's eyes widened.

"No you perverse idiots Hermione and I are not together." Ginny screeched at her brothers bringing a laugh from Sirius and Remus.

"We are both seeing people though. People of the male variety George." Hermione glared, Severus smirked and finally admitted something.

"I see what everyone was saying about you belonging in Slytherin. That glare is almost as good as half my seventh years."

"I was right! You do teach them to glare, smirk, and to that eyebrow thing!" Ginny yelled, Severus raised an eyebrow at the same time as all the other Slytherins and Hermione. "See, wait how'd you learn it Hermione?" she smirked and everyone shuddered.

"Anyways, I'm dating Remus and I'm his mate so don't bother trying to talk me out of it. Plus we're also soul-mates like Severus and Tonks. Our patronus' are the same. A big grey wolf." Hermione sat and took Remus' hand before looking at Ginny.

"I'm dating Sirius... we're the same as Remus and Hermione minus the mate thing." She said quickly before sitting down again. Molly stood and looked around.

"Ron and Harry are gay and dating Slytherin death eaters, Hermione and Ginny are dating men old enough to be their fathers, I don't know how to react to this... I'm going up to my room to lie down." She left the room and the four couples blushed at all the people looking at them.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked wondering how much longer the stares would last.

"Quarter after 10." Charlie answered while he finished his dessert like nothing was happening. Everyone was slowly offering congratulations and smiles before going back to normal. Hermione jumped from her seat and rushed to the coat rack.

"Oh no! I was supposed to be home an hour ago!" She screeched before running over giving Remus a quick kiss and running from the house. Ginny and she had both paled and Ginny got up to go to her room after giving Sirius a quick kiss.

"Something is definitely going on with Hermione." Sirius commented "And Ginny knows what it is and is hiding it."

"I'm sure nothing's wrong, Hermione's always been this way. Her parents are strict and don't like her out too late. They're trying to get back their relationship and probably reverted to what was common for them, strict rules and a curfew." Everyone nodded but Remus still looked nervous. Two hours later Ginny ran down the stairs clutching a letter and ran straight for Remus.

"Remus, you need to go get Hermione and bring her to your place!"

"I'm staying at Grimmauld not my place, why do I need to go get her? What's going on?!"

"Hermione's parents have been abusive since her first bout of accidental magic. When she left she was late for curfew, she can talk her way out of some things and she can defend herself sometimes but... She always sends me a patronus when she gets in trouble, she gave me her sign saying she would! It's been two hours and she hasn't sent anything!" Everyone left at the house was on their feet in seconds after her explanation and Remus' eyes turned a golden color. He breathed deeply to control his wolf from killing those who'd hurt his mate for so long.

"We need to go get her, even if she is fine she's never going back there!" Remus told the room, nobody argued as the Weasleys had already adopted her into their family. "Sirius, Bill, Severus, Tonks, and I will go get her and bring her to Grimmauld so she has more room." Remus told everyone Ginny was about to protest when Remus cut over her. "Ginny, we need a small group. Sirius can contain me if I change on accident, Bill will help me by getting her stuff packed and moved, Severus is good at healing, Tonks is an Auror and can erase their memories, and I will bring her to Grimmauld when she's stable if she is injured. Sirius will come get you when she's safe, I promise." Remus explained before they left the room as a group, leaving all the others in a panic.

They arrived at Hermione's house and heard screaming. They had no neighbours for miles and nobody to help Hermione. The five ran forward and exploded the door off its hinges after silencing it so they didn't let the bastards know they were coming. Quietly, they made their way closer to the screaming and muffled noises of thumps and crying. As they were walking Bill sniffed and went up the stairs to get Hermione's things. Everyone paused when they saw the broken wand laying on the floor snapped into four pieces. They shuddered. A wand was a part of you and when it broke wizards and witches typically feel a surge of excruciating pain, to have it snapped twice must've been close to agony.

Tonks picked up the pieces for evidence and they marched into the room with the screaming to see Hermione on the floor covered in blood, her father kicking her in the stomach and her mother on the ground whispering things that made her mother smile and Remus growl. Tonks and Sirius stunned them while Remus and Severus rushed to Hermione to assess the damage.

"She has three broken ribs, a punctured lung, and a bit of internal bleeding. Her skull is fractured and she has a broken arm as well. It's nothing I can't fix but her wand was her only defense and it's extremely painful when one's wand is snapped, she will need a new one. She will be good to be apparated in a few moments and she will be fine, physically, in the morning. I suggest waiting to let anyone other than us five see her until then, and some bruise removal paste from the twins as well."

"I will go tell them and tell Bill. Tonks why don't you erase their memories and help Bill while these two get her out of here?" Sirius planned, they all nodded while Severus poured a few potions down her throat and Remus healed the cuts and gashes on her arms and legs.

Hermione spent the rest of the holiday's at Grimmauld with everyone else who'd come to be close to her. She got to meet Remus' parents who'd come over there for New Years, they'd been cautious at first because of her age but after talking for a few moments they loved her and saw why Remus did as well. She got a new wand, Vinewood with thunderbird tail feather, then they all apparated to Hogwarts when break was over. All in all it wasn't the best Christmas but she still counted it better than the one during the hunt with Nagini.


	15. Mrs Norris' Kidnapping & Letters

**I own nothing.**

For the first two weeks of January no dares were exchanged as they decided to take a small breather for everyone's sake. Remus was keeping close to Hermione as his wolf was feeling more possessive of her each month that passed and knowing she got hurt kicked it into overdrive. The two of them spent many nights together in Remus' chambers, him being a teacher he knew when the random bed checks were and made sure she was there for them. Snape helped Sirius and Remus keep their girlfriends in their rooms and their relationship hidden from Dumbledore, as he knew nothing was against the rules and he was hiding someone in his rooms as well. Tonks and he had gotten engaged over the Christmas break and didn't tell Dumbledore because when Snape had asked about her moving to the castle months ago he'd said no.

The dare truce was up after two weeks of January. The two men gave the champions their dares and watched for any indication that this would cause them problems. Draco and Blaise both paled and looked around before incinerating the paper. The girls were smirking and going through their bags for something. Both duos exited the great hall and headed in different directions, towards the Gryffindor tower and the caretakers office. The men both shook their heads and told Snape to look out.

The next morning Snape stormed into his seventh year potions class and glared at everyone.

"Do any of you want to explain why I found Filches cat in my quarters before class today?!" He demanded, nobody answered fearing for their lives just a little. They knew he wouldn't really kill them but that didn't mean he wouldn't maim or seriously injure. He waved his hand and instructions appeared on the board, he demanded everyone's essays before he stormed over to his desk and sat down angrily to begin marking them. Everyone worked silently and quickly. Snape growled and looked up at Ginny.

"Miss. Weasley would you mind explaining why your paper is in the format of a letter?"

"It is? Well I got help from Hermione and drew most of the same conclusions... I did find her formatting a little weird..." He ruffled through the other papers before he found the one he wanted and growled before looking at Hermione.

"Miss. Granger why is your paper in letter format?"

"Oh darn, I knew that letter looked weird!"

"What letter?"

"Well when I was working on my paper I was also writing a letter to my Grandmother... That must be my real essay..."

"Then go get it."

"I already sent it to her."

"Hand it in when it gets back..."

"She lives in Australia... and is going senile. She also doesn't know about magic so I sent it by muggle post." Snape's eye was twitching when Hermione went up and took her paper from him. She looked it over before she sighed. "Oh, no worries Professor, this is still my essay it's just set up differently." She told him before handing it back in and going back to work on her potion with Ginny. The rest of class were seriously wondering if she had a death wish.

"Miss. Granger, please refrain from writing another essay in letter form and Miss. Weasley please refrain from copying your peers work." He told them calmly before going back to his marking, much to the classes' astonishment.

That night at dinner everyone was chatting when Filch came running into the room and shouting nonsense. When he finally stopped at the front of the hall close to Dumbledore he spoke clearly.

"Dumbledore, sir, Mrs. Norris was kidnapped last night and Professor Snape returned her this morning. I've been searching for her all day! I demand retribution for her!"

"Of course Argus." He told the squib before standing and looking around the hall. His eyes fell on Draco and Blaise who were mirroring the expression on everyone else's face. "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini, detention with Professor Snape tomorrow night after dinner for stealing from a member of the staff and framing another." They looked scandalized but satisfied and Filch glared before leaving the room.

The next night Ginny and Hermione walked together to Remus' chambers where they were to meet their boyfriends for a double date. They arrived and knocked on the door as passwords had all just been changed because of the theft incident. Remus opened it and they were surprised to find Dumbledore in the chambers with the two men.

"Hello girls, what can we do for you?" Dumbledore asked with narrowed eyes and no twinkle, like he suspected something. "I didn't see any of you at dinner so I thought I would check on my two new professors before asking around about you two."

"Well, you see sir..." Ginny started before she was cut off.

"See I was under the impression that you four would know about the rules in this castle about student-teacher relationships, that being that there is no tolerance for them. Also maybe you would like to explain why Mrs. Tonks has been living here in the dungeons with Severus?" He looked generally angry now and they noticed that Snape and Tonks were also in the chambers as they were ushered inside by the headmaster.

"Well, if you would just let us explain..." Ginny tried again.

"No I don't think I need an explanation. What I do need is for you to tell me what has been the cause of all this pranking going on!?"

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! IN ORDER FOR YOU TO ACCUSE US OF ANYTHING YOU WILL NEED TO LET ONE OF US SPEAK WITHOUT BEING INTERRUPTED!" Hermione shouted, she'd been getting more and more angry from the time they got to Remus' chambers to find their date ruined.

"Hermione..." Tonks was clearly surprised by her outburst, much like the rest of the people in the room.

"Now that you finally shut up, I would like to explain. So why don't you take a seat you old fart?!" Dumbledore sat and everybody else did as well. "Good, now I suspect you want to make sure I tell you the truth so cast a truth spell on me." Dumbledore did so and Hermione breathed in and out to control her anger.

"Go ahead Miss. Granger." Dumbledore spat, Remus bit back a growl and tried to control his facial reactions.

"You really should be careful professor; you don't want to anger a werewolf." Snape said with a glare. Dumbledore looked at Remus in puzzlement but Remus refused to look in his direction.

"Now for your explanation; first you trapped 12 people in a room for a night without their permission, twice. That would be called kidnapping and is indeed illegal. Second you seem to not know all the rules to your own school and refuse to acknowledge them if they don't fit your precious agenda. I think you need a head check because you must be going crazy or are becoming delusional. Third and finally, you seem to constantly forget that the eighth years are all of age because of the war and so are most of the seventh years! You also seem to forget that your staff work here for the school and are not your minions or charges. They have lives of their own and I think as long as they are discreet in front of the younger students they should be allowed to live with their husbands, wives, girlfriends, boyfriends, or finances on or off the grounds. I would also like to remind you that curfew is only so no students are in the hall and that students _can_ have relationships with teachers or staff members. As long as that staff member is not marking or grading them and the student is either of age or has permission from their parents it is perfectly fine. Students are allowed to sleep in or hang out in other common rooms, or dormitories, or teacher chambers/offices. You have no say in the students or teachers relationships or private lives, so don't act like you do.

"As far as the pranking goes, you have no proof as to who played the bigger pranks and you automatically search the Slytherin table when one happens. You seem to think that you are god and have control over every detail of people's lives. Well news flash, you don't. In fact half the student body has already sent in complaints about you this year, and the only reason you haven't lost your job thus far is twofold. First it's the middle of the school year and second because you were the only man Voldy feared. You play with people's lives constantly and Harry is a prime example! You send him into so many dangerous situations it's not even funny! You sent him to kill parts of a man's soul without telling him he housed one and where or what they were or who we could trust! You put him with a family that is abusive even when he still had magical family here! You never told him about Sirius or Remus and he found out on his own, you are not a good man. Also if you are of the mind that student-teacher relationships are forbidden can I point out that Harry is Sirius' Godson, Snape is Draco's Godfather, and you've hired them knowing of this? Snape, Sirius, and Remus are practically family to everyone in the DA, anyone who stayed at Grimmauld, and the order! Lucius is Draco's father and was on the board of governors and was in more power than even you can imagine!

"I don't think you are in any position to fire or kick anyone out. Tonks and Snape can go back to _their_ chambers and work on planning the wedding or something more scandalous. You can go to your office and stew about how I just yelled at you, and Ginny, Remus, Sirius, and I can have dinner because as you've said: we missed it in the great hall." Dumbledore glared and watched as Snape took Tonks' hand before leading her out the portrait and walking towards the dungeons, they could've taken the floo but that wouldn't have the effect they wanted. He then stood and looked at Hermione and Ginny.

"I will be sending a letter to both of your parents explaining this and then to the ministry and the bored about you two." He told them, aiming the last at Remus and Sirius.

"Have fun with that. Molly already knows, Hermione's parents no longer know she exists thanks to Tonks helping us after they beat her, and they are both of age so what's the ministry or the bored going to do? We don't even mark for either of them or Harry, we have Snape do that just like we mark for Draco in potions." Sirius told him.

"Yes but they're still on the fence about Remus, for obvious reasons."

"Hey, did you know that when a werewolf finds its mate the transitions are painless and the wolf harmless unless provoked or their mate is in danger? Also when they mark their mate they can change whenever they want and are no longer forced to change on a full moon. Good luck getting me fired when all the danger is gone because I bite Hermione while I was human and marked her. Speaking of which have you decided when and where you want me to mark you yet?"

"But it's nearly impossible for a werewolf to find its mate and the mark is a bond stronger than marriage!" Dumbledore sputtered

"Yes it is, and I am Remus' mate and he will be marking me soon on the hip." Hermione glared at him. "I think you have some paperwork to do Dumbledore. Just remember, you will get yours and I will gladly be the one to give it to you." She told him hatefully, Dumbledore left and the four sat for dinner. Halfway through Remus was still smirking as he had been since just before Dumbledore left and Sirius decided to have some fun.

"So, on the hip, huh? And just why do you want Remus to bite your hip?" Sirius asked with a wicked grin.

"Oh, I think it's pretty obvious why she wants him down there kissing and biting her hip." Ginny told him, Remus' smirk grew and Hermione blushed.

"Well it is pretty obvious; it's because she wants to make sure she can keep it hidden and that I'm the only one who can see it. It does become a tattoo after all." Remus told them innocently. "Well that and it turns her on."

"It may turn me on, but you still haven't gotten up the nerve to do anything long term about it... maybe you should've listened better when James was explaining kama sutra." Sirius choked on his water and spluttered indigently.

"You two still haven't..." Sirius spluttered

"No, why? I know you two haven't either." Hermione spoke

"Yeah but with his wolfyness it should have happened already. The wolf would've taken over and tried as hard as possible to get things to progress while you were making out."

"Oh he tried to take over and has been successful for at least a little bit a few different times but I usually took control back finished what he started for the most part and stopped all activity before he tried again..." He said as Hermione was blushing bright red.

"So you have done... stuff?" Ginny asked

"What do you take me for, a saint?" Remus and Hermione chorused in outrage. The four finished dinner before Sirius and Ginny went back to his chambers for the night and Hermione and Remus spent some quality time together in the bedroom where Moony did take over and Remus let him... at least until they were almost naked. They went to bed sated but wanting more, both vowing that that weekend things would happen.


	16. Sweet Eris

**I own nothing.**

As all the relationships progressed the champions exchanged another set of dares. Neither would ever admit it but these ones were actually pretty good in their minds and both were scared to do them. Again, they know they can't be killed but maimed is still in the question. As another Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game was coming up only Hermione had to do the dare while both the boys had to do their dare together and the girls found some poetic justice.

The girls walked into transfiguration the next day and sat in their normal seats. McGonagall came in and looked around for any signs of trouble making, seeing none she began her lesson. Class was just ending when Hermione finally got her chance at doing her dare.

"Miss. Granger, could you tell me what the steps you must take to become an animagus would be?" McGonagall waited a few moments before she asked again. Hermione looked around her as McGonagall was staring in her direction. She acted like she saw nobody and pointed to herself with question in her eyes and a devious smile on her lips. "Yes you!" the stern professor yelled.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure. After all you didn't say my name, but my sisters. You see Hermione Granger is my twin sister by adoption. _I_ am Mary Sue Thestral, daughter of Eris, goddess of chaos and Discord, and favorite family member of Hades, god of the underworld. Nice guy Hades, Zeus is an ass though." McGonagall opened her mouth and the bell rang. Hermione gathered her things and ran from the class yelling over her shoulder. "See ya, gotta go help my mother with something in the great hall with two of the Slytherins. She said something about transvestites and how sweet they were! Don't tell Hermione!" Nobody completely understood but every student who'd heard couldn't wait for lunch to see if what she said had any merit.

Students enthusiastically entered the great hall at lunch but left at the end sad that nothing had happened and uncomfortable because they were Slytherins and were stared at all lunch. Dinner came and the students and staff rushed in and seated themselves before everyone stared at the Slytherin table trying to see if there were any differences. The only thing people noted was that Draco and Blaise were both missing. People were getting excited but as dinner went by and dessert was served people lost hope. That is until the door burst open and Draco and Blaise stood there with matching blushes, giving a signal of what was to come. Some music started and people began to cheer as Blaise stepped forward.

( **Blaise** , _Draco_ , Both, actions)

" **How d'you do I... See you've met my... faithful handyman... he's just a little brought down... because when you knocked... he thought you were the... candyman.** " Blaise strutted up to where the girls were sitting at the Gryffindor table and winked at them.

" **Don't get strung out by the way I look! Don't judge a book by its cover.** " He leaned over Hermione and played with her hair before snapping up and strutting towards some first year girls farther down the bench, but he made a stop behind Harry on the way.

" **I'm not much of a man by the light of day, but by night I'm one hell of a lover!** " he sung to his boyfriend while dragging his hands all over Harry's chest and giving an exaggerated wink.

" **I'm just a sweet transvestite, from transsexual, Transylvania!** " he sang while picking back up his walk to the first years, but he went to a pair of Hufflepuff first years instead.

" **Let me show you around, maybe play you a sound. You both look like you're pretty groovy.** " He moved down the bench to a different pair and continued.

" **Or if you want something visual, that's not too abysmal, we could take in an old Steve Reeves movie.** " Draco came running up to Blaise and started his part.

" _I'm glad we caught you at home, could we use your phone? We're both in a bit of a hurry. We'll just say where we are, then go back to the car. We don't want to be any worry._ " Blaise waved his arm and turned before skipping to the Ravenclaws. He stood behind two female fourth years and sat in between them.

" **Well you got caught with a flat, well how 'bout that? Well babies don't you panic! By the light of night it'll all seem alright, I'll get you a satanic mechanic!** " Blaise stood and skipped over to the Slytherins. He sat next to Pansy and Theo, who were laughing, and winked.

" **I'm just a sweet transvestite, from transsexual, Transylvania!** " He stood spun a few times and sat in between two sixth year Slytherins and looked from one to the other.

" **Why don't you stay for the night? Or maybe a bite? I could show you my favorite... obsession.** " He looked straight at Harry who began blushing and looking to Ron for help, especially when the next verse started and Blaise got up and started walking in a straight line, over the tables and chairs towards him.

" **I've been making a man, with black hair and a tan, and he's good for relieving my... tension.** " Blaise smirked from across the table and spun away from the table to dance towards Draco, who was by the door again.

" **I'm just a sweet transvestite, from transsexual, Transylvania! Hit it, Hit it! I'm just a sweet transvestite, sweet transvestite, from transsexual, Transylvania!** " He made it to his champion partner and faced the crowd again.

" **So... come down to the lab, and see what's on the slab. I see you shiver with antici-.** " Blaise walked out of the hall and slammed the door closed. Everybody was laughing and nobody seemed to clue in that he never truly finished the lyric to his song. The next day they got plenty of giggles and laughs directed towards them, but nothing from the teachers or Hermione and Ginny. When the Snape came into potions that day he put instructions on the board for a gender changing potion and told them to brew it. After everyone had passed in their vials of finished potions Snape was about to dismiss everyone when Blaise hopped up on his table and a familiar tune picked up again, much like the one from the night before.

" **-pation! But maybe the rain... isn't really to blame. So I'll remove the cause...** " Blaise stopped to chuckle. " **but not the symptom!** " He yelled before he hopped down and ran from the class, leaving everyone laughing. The story spread though the castle quickly that Blaise had finished his performance and Hermione and Ginny gave him a high five in the great hall at lunch.


	17. Autographing Water Balloons

**I own nothing.**

"I hate February with a passion." Hermione spoke while taking her seat.

"Same, it's terribly boring except for one day of the month when everyone just needs to have a date." Ginny replied; neither was in a good mood because neither could openly have a boyfriend on that one day of the month. Even though Dumbledore knew about their relationship he couldn't prove anything to make Sirius and Remus get their reputation downgraded more than it already was. They kept to the secret of their relationship so that neither would be the reason their boyfriends reputations were dead and buried. It was now the day before Valentine's Day and no dares had been exchanged as of yet because midterms were done the last week of January and none of the four wanted the double pressure.

Remus and Sirius dropped some notes on the table for the champions and walked to the head table. Neither of them were in a good mood either as Valentine 's Day was the one day of the year they didn't need an excuse to spoil their girls. If they couldn't be with their girls than they would at least get amusement out of it. Well, that was their reasoning when they gave Draco and Blaise the dare for Hermione and Ginny. Both teams looked at their notes and then up at their opponents and back again before leaving the hall to prepare.

The next day, Valentine's day, Hermione and Ginny waited in the common room for Harry to emerge from his room. When he finally came down they ran up to him and started asking for his autograph. At first he laughed but when they held out quills and photos of him he got a little scared. Then he finally lost it when they began trying to touch him in any way they could. Harry ran from the common room and the girls gave chase. They ran by a laughing Draco and Blaise, but neither gave them a spare glance. Harry turned a corner and hid behind a tapestry and the girls stopped outside of it. At this point most teachers and prefects were just behind them to berate them for running in the halls and setting a bad example. What they saw was something they would never forget: Harry Potter, defeater of Voldemort, hiding from Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley behind a tapestry while they begged for an autograph.

"Come on Harry bear, come on out! We only want an autograph! Please!" Ginny yelled. Hermione went up to the tapestry and pushed it aside to reveal a cowering and out of breath Harry.

"Just one autograph? Please?" Harry just shook his head and both girls had fake tears in their eyes, most of the school was watching now as they were just outside the great hall. The girls ran away bawling. Everyone wanted to know what they were going to do and followed. When they reached their destination the girls were near the edge of the astronomy tower.

"We will jump if you don't give us your autograph!" Ginny yelled with tears in their eyes.

"No, you won't, now come on and stop being an idiot." He replied, both girls took a step closer to the edge and looked down. "Guys! I know you're bluffing now let's go eat, I'm hungry!" the girls looked at one another than at Harry with narrowed eyes. They took one large step back and disappeared over the edge of the tower. Everyone stepped forward and couldn't see Hermione or Ginny. People started dispersing to find them and Harry numbly walked to the great hall with the rest of the student body. The Hogwarts population arrived in the great hall to see Hermione and Ginny calmly eating their breakfast at the table. Nobody moved except for Harry.

"What the hell you two?! Why would you scare me like that?!"

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asked calmly.

"You chase me demanding my autograph then jump off the astronomy tower! How could you?" the girls looked at one another then back to Harry, Hermione stood and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, are you feeling alright? We haven't even seen you this morning. We woke up late and came straight down to breakfast to meet you but nobody was here."

"But... but... but."

"It's okay Harry; we've all been under a lot of stress lately." Ginny soothed as they led him to the table and filled his plate. Everyone, even though they were suspicious, sat and began or finished eating. When nobody was looking at them they looked at one another and smirked.

Later that night Draco and Blaise were in the hall throwing water balloons at one another when Snape turned the corner. He looked at the two soaking wet Slytherins and shook his head.

"What are you two doing? Having a water balloon fight in the hallways?"

"No, two random people came up and started throwing water balloons at us before they heard you coming, then they ran! Quick you're missing them!"

"I'm not missing them because there was no other person. Go to your dorms. Ten points from Slytherin, each, and detention with Flitch tomorrow night. And tell the girls that the next dare shouldn't be so stupid."

"It's not a dare we're being serious!"

"Of course you are, go to the dorms or go to anywhere else but stop with the water balloons." Blaise and Draco walked away mumbling under their breath about unfair punishments when they did nothing, that he could prove anyways.


	18. The Revolution

**I own nothing.**

The rest of February passed silently and another dare wasn't passed until the second week of March. The two duos decided to do a joint kind of dare. Thus meaning that for the next few days Draco, Blaise, Hermione, and Ginny were absent or talking to random people in the castle. Nobody that they didn't talk to knew anything and those who they did knew but wouldn't talk. This dare wasn't like the others either, it had an agenda on both sides and they were bringing people from outside the school in to help them. None of the teachers knew what was happening and they didn't want to anyways.

One day the school was sitting down for dinner when they realized that neither Hermione, nor Ginny were in the hall and Draco and Blaise weren't talking to other students. This was unusual as most days that week all four had made certain to attend and talk to the other students. All of a sudden the doors burst open and Hermione ran into the room shouting.

"The Revolution! The revolution is now! Dumbledore the Revolution is happening! Do you hear me the revolution is now!" before she turned and left the hall. Draco and Blaise stood on the bench and looked over the students.

"You heard her! Places everyone!" Several people stood. 8 students, one from each year, moved to stand in front of the teacher's entrance behind the head table. Harry stood and began directing 8 more students to random tapestries and paintings in the rooms. Dumbledore and Snape realized that they were blocking all the exits when the last 10 students that were talked to by the four players moved in front of the doors.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Dumbledore shouted. A knock came from the door in a specific combination, the students opened it, and moved aside to let Ginny and Hermione in. They were then followed by the entire board of governors, the top three people in the department of magical education, the minister of magic (Kingsley), and two Aurors. They entered and walked to the front of the hall where Hermione and Ginny smirked at Dumbledore.

"I told you I would gladly help you get yours Dumbledore, did you prepare? Did you even remember?" Hermione asked

"I decided to help and surprisingly once these people heard of just a few of your manipulations and past transgressions they were only too glad to help."

"I told you all the revolution was now, did you listen?" Dumbledore looked angry and the girls stepped back and over to Draco and Blaise by the Slytherin table. Snape, Remus, and Sirius looked gleeful and everyone else looked confused. Kingsley stepped forward and handed Dumbledore a note which he read and paled.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are hereby removed of your post as headmaster and stripped of all positions in the government. The reasons for this are listed on that parchment and we will now be detaining you for further questioning." Kingsley told him while motioning for the Aurors to take Dumbledore who went to rush out the teachers entrance to find the eight students and then to a nearby tapestry to find two more. The Aurors took him and left the hall.

"But who will replace him?" Flitwick asked.

"The board of governors has already reached a decision on that as they have planning to do this at the end of the year either way. The complaints from the students and convincing from those four are the reason we did this now."

"But who will but taking the post?" Professor Vector asked.

"Guess from what you know about the situation." One of the department representatives told them.

"Well it has to either be Flitwick, Sprout, McGonagall, or Snape. They are the head of houses making them higher on the scale. I would say McGonagall but I know she plans on retiring as soon as she finds a replacement." Vector reasoned.

"Right you are, it's one of those three." The man said again. Remus and Sirius' eyes went wide and they looked to the four for confirmation. Hermione nodded and they smirked.

"I bet you three gallons each I will guess it on my first go." Sirius wagered. The other teachers nodded and he smirked. "Headmaster Severus Snape has a nice ring to it." Severus snorted and was about to rebuke but the looks he was getting from all the assembled representatives made his eyes widen.

"You can't be serious!" the reps nodded and he sighed

"Nope that's me!"

"Shut it Black, or I will sack you. Apparently I'm your new boss..." Some of the students looked horrified but they were far outnumbered by the ones who looked proud of their new headmaster and happy it was him.

"You wouldn't do that, you love me too much!" Sirius exclaimed as the other teachers threw gallons at him, three each.

"Why don't we go to your new office and remind you of your duties as headmaster and tune the wards to you?" Kingsley suggested, he nodded and looked at Sirius and Remus them gestured to the students. He may now be the headmaster but he still felt reluctant to order them around right now. He groaned as he realized he would need to tell Tonks that night. The other two nodded and Snape left through the teachers entrance with the group of reps following him, the eight moved aside instantly with smiles.

The next day Snape took his rightful seat in the headmasters chair but changed the color to grey instead of the hideous blue Dumbledore had left it. He explained to the students that he would still be teaching potions until the end of the year as he would need to hire someone and that the new head of Slytherin was Professor Sinistra. He spent the day receiving congratulations from the students and teachers alike and that day at dinner he asked for Hermione, Ginny, Draco, and Blaise to come to his office. They entered and seemed disappointed that they were there and of the mind that he would make them stop their game.

"I'm not going to make you stop the game of Dare you have going on as long as it doesn't hurt anyone. I won't interfere or act any differently about it. I find it's a nice thing to have after the war and it is also quite amusing and entertaining to watch you embarrass yourselves. However I do have one request."

"Go for it." Draco told his godfather.

"I would like to know what the next set of dares is each time so that I can make sure it won't be anything too bad. You don't need to tell me exactly what you will be doing, just what the dare is. Does that sound fair?"

"Yes sir." Blaise told him with a smirk. "We give the dares to Remus and Sirius first and they pass them to us so why don't we just give them two copies and they can deliver one to us and one to you?"

"Sounds good; now you two boys can leave, girls I would like a word with you before you go."

"Okay, see ya later Severus." Draco said by way of goodbye. The boys left and Hermione and Ginny looked at their headmaster.

"I don't care that you are dating your professors, nor if they mark your work as I know it to be flawless either way. All I ask is that you remain discreet about it until after your NEWTS to keep the parents from complaining to me."

"That's fair, thank you." Ginny told him.

"Good, now may I offer a piece of advice?" the girls nodded so he smirked and continued. "I recommend making Draco and Blaise change the way they dress or look for a day. They pride themselves on their looks and won't go anywhere unless they look perfect. It could make things interesting."

"That's a good idea; we will need to use that in a few weeks. If we use it now they will know you gave it to us. Don't want that." Hermione commented he nodded and dismissed them. They smiled and congratulated him before going to see their boys.


	19. Cha-Cha Burp

**I own nothing.**

The next week they gave Remus and Sirius the new instructions for the notes. Snape got his set and chuckled lightly before looking at the teams to see their reactions. Draco and Blaise looked slightly annoyed that their dare would ruin their perfect reputations and the girls looked joyful. Snape rose and rushed to him new chambers before bursting out laughing, effectively scaring Tonks who had the day off and was planning their wedding.

"What?"

"Just the reactions the four of them had to their dares."

"Oh, what do you think of pink and purple for the wedding?"

"No pink, but I guess I can live with purple. I need to go for my first class."

"Grey and Purple then." Snape nodded and kissed his fiancée before leaving for the dungeons.

Two days later Draco and Blaise seemed to have finally worked up the courage to do their dare. In potions they were sitting and working on their potion in silence, just like the rest of the class, and all of a sudden Draco belched very loudly. When everyone, presumably, looked at him, he looked around and pointed to Pansy who was sitting on his left. She blushed and looked around to see most of her peers had accepted that and went back to work. Snape was trying so hard not to laugh and Draco was trying to get Pansy to stop punching him when another belch sounded in the room from Blaise. People looked to Pansy and saw her punching Draco and then to Draco's right at Blaise. He plastered an innocent and outraged expression on and pointed to Harry who was on his right. Harry rolled his eyes shook his head and went back to working on his potion. Many people were chuckling and went back to their potions as well.

Everyone was entering the great hall at lunch time that day when Hermione and Ginny blocked their path and they found they couldn't get past them and into the hall. One male first year from each house walked up to the two girls and felt the effects of a spell on them as the six of them started to dance. Everyone watched in amusement as they danced the cha-cha slide.

After the dancing had finished everyone went into the great hall and the four first years glared at Hermione and Ginny through lunch. They just smiled and waved to them. The Slytherin scowled, the Hufflepuff blushed, the Ravenclaw rolled his eyes, and the Gryffindor laughed.

Hermione went to Remus' chambers that night and sat talking with him for a few minutes before he went silent and his grip tightened on her.

"Hermione, the full moon cycle starts tomorrow..."

"Yeah, do you want to do it tonight?" Remus nodded slightly.

The next morning Hermione missed breakfast and Ginny looked suspicious. Remus gestured to the doors and left with Sirius and Snape following. Ginny stood and left a few minutes later. It was a weekend so nobody had classes and most weren't even awake yet. Remus led them to the same empty classroom as the one where she found out her patronus had changed and the group all turned to Remus.

"Hermione let me mark her last night. I waited as long as I could but the wolf was begging for me to do it and threatened to take over if I didn't do it before this moon cycle. She wanted it on her hip so it hurts a little for her to walk today. She ate breakfast in my rooms and will be fine by tomorrow but today I want her to relax in my rooms. In fact if it were up to me she would be there every day until we got married by wizarding law, turns out I'm a little bit more possessive than I thought."

"I knew you were possessive as hell ever since that time in the forest during sixth year when you attacked Pettigrew for trying to leave with us by biting us and scurrying back and forth." Remus blushed then narrowed his eyes.

"Most werewolves are possessive to the extreme. I will try and make a cover for her if the other professors ask and Ginny can deal with the students. Why don't you go sit with her until you need to leave and then Ginny can join her as Sirius joins you?"

"Okay, thank you." Snape nodded and Remus left to go sit with Hermione.


	20. Hugging Your Soul Goodbye

**I own nothing.**

With two weeks left in March the teams met to discuss how they would do things for the rest of the year.

"I think we need to go on hiatus around Newts. The last 2 weeks of May and the week before graduation. Two weeks for studying and the week of exams. Then we can have a dare for graduation." Draco suggested, Hermione was nodding along and the other two agreed.

"Then there is Easter break in April. I won't be here because I'm going to Remus' parent's house for the week and Ginny and Sirius are joining us so that's out as well."

"So that means we have these two weeks of March." Draco began.

"Three weeks in April." Blaise counted

"Two weeks in the beginning of May." Ginny continued.

"And Graduation for dares. That means about 8 more dares left in the game. Do you have your dare for this week? We can just exchange them now and get it over with. Remus can give the other copies to Severus, I'm living with Remus now that he marked me because he's too possessive for me to be in my dorm for the night. He just finished his last forced change but the wolf can still take over when he feels the need to protect me. Keep that in mind when you give our dares."

"I think we should do not only our dares for graduation, but one joint one. Something that reflects on the year in a way..." Blaise countered

"How about a speech with all of our dares? Sirius told me they had convinced the other professors that Severus should get to choose a random group of students to do a speech and we are that group." Ginny explained

"We could be doing a speech or something with a bit more... pizzazz." Draco joked

"I like the way you think." Ginny told her friends, before telling them what she had in mind. Twenty minutes later they entered the great hall for dinner laughing and the population of Hogwarts was put on edge.

Hermione and Ginny were in the great hall in front of the staff table yelling when the professors walked in on Wednesday after a staff meeting.

"What is going on?" McGonagall asked

"Oh! Don't worry professors you're not too late we are just getting started on the bidding!"

"Bidding for what?"

"Why our souls of course! Now do I hear 5 gallons?" A Slytherin raised their hand and then the bidding continued in the normal progression. They made it to 87 gallons, 3 sickles, and 8 knuts for Hermione's soul and 85 gallons, 7 sickles, and 4 knuts for Ginny's when the Professors came to their senses.

"Stop this right now! You cannot sell your soul in the great hall!" McGonagall yelled. The two girls frowned, shrugged, and walked the doors before exiting and standing just outside the doors before resuming the bidding. Remus and Sirius decided enough was enough and joined in.

"300 gallons, 40 sickles, and 6 knuts for Ginny Weasley's!" Sirius claimed, silence met that and he smirked when everyone bidding frowned.

"234 gallons, 13 sickles, and 9 knuts for Hermione Granger's soul!" Remus yelled, everyone groaned and the girls walked back into the hall to sit at their table and eat dinner. When everyone was done eating they walked up to Remus and Sirius.

"So you bought our souls, where do you want them delivered?" Ginny asked as the men smirked.

"Headmaster's office at about 5:30 tomorrow evening please." Sirius told them, they nodded and left for his and Remus' chambers. Severus looked at the men in question, 5:30 was usually dinner in the great hall. Remus leaned over and explained.

"Dinner in your rooms tomorrow, Tonks told us we had to come and bring them with us. She's going to try and convince you tonight, just say yes. Say you need to go to the ministry at 5:45 and ask Flitwick or McGonagall to take over your duties for the night. Nobody will think twice about their absence since they often eat in the kitchens. Draco, Harry, Ron, and Blaise are coming as well. You get no say in this, just give in and make Tonks happy or she will make you wear pink in your wedding and leak the time, date, and place to the press and everyone will be aware of your relationship before your married meaning people can complain or try to change your minds about it. That is why it's a secret right?" Snape glared and nodded before he stood to talk to his fiancée.

On Friday, after a nice dinner in the headmaster's private rooms, the boys enacted their dare. They waited until the middle of dinner before running in and up to the head table, hugging Snape, then running from the hall before anyone could say anything. It was dead silent and Snape didn't seem effected at all. Then again what only six people knew was that he knew about it before hand and was not surprised when they ran into the hall, but was expecting it; the week was almost over so it had to happen sometime.

Blaise and Draco sat in their dorms talking about possible dares for the girls for the next few weeks. Their list had run out and they needed to come up with a few good ones. They spent time debating who was winning as well and honestly thought it was a tie at that point. On the note they would give to the girls with the next dare they added an extra note asking how they planned to determine the winner.


	21. Disheveled Smiles

**I own nothing.**

The last week of March came with a Hogsmead weekend at the end so both team's dares were rather tame as neither group wanted detention. Hermione and Ginny took Snape's idea for a dare and Draco and Blaise took an idea that they thought would creep him out. Neither group gave their copies of the dare to Snape as they had told him that these next two or three were better left a surprise for him. He looked skeptical but agreed, reluctantly.

When Draco and Blaise walked into the great hall it was with ratty clothing, disheveled hair, and fierce glares at the Gryffindor table. Slytherins were asking if they were okay all day and both said they were just pissed at the moment.

All through the day, in every class, they glared either at the girls or at the wall if they were behind them or not in the class. Snape had to use all the self control he had not to comment or laugh at the two of them. As it was when he reached his rooms all bets were off and he laughed for almost twenty minutes straight before Tonks got him to stop in her own special way.

The next day they came in looking perfect and very relieved, if not a little angry at the girls still. Harry and Ron went to sit with their boyfriends at the Slytherin table and told them they looked sexy the day before and they both decided maybe disheveled hair wasn't the worst thing in the world.

It was Thursday before the girls did their dare and they had lots of fun with it. Every time Snape would look at them he would see them smiling and staring at him. At first he tried to ignore it. When that didn't work he tried scowling and glaring at them, which also didn't work. Eventually he just started to keep an eye on them. By dinner he was sure they weren't doing anything but smiling and staring at him so he let it go and left the hall very quickly. The students were confused but didn't dare say anything. Even if they liked him more than Dumbledore, and were happy he got the position, he was still the bat of the dungeons and downright scary.

It was finally Hogsmead weekend and as Hermione and Ginny were without dates, and the others had someone else to go with, they went together. Hermione found that she missed having a pet so before leaving Remus' chambers they had a talk and they agreed to get one together. Ginny had no clue about this but she also didn't tell Hermione they were going to the twins shop for a visit either.

When they arrived in the small town they went straight to Honeyduke's to replenish their sweet stocks. When they left 15 minutes later they each had a fairly large bag of stuff. Chocolate of all kinds, jelly slugs, mint bark, bertie botts, and many other things were in the bags, almost no treat was spared from their clutches.

They went into Florish and Blotts and looked around before getting a few books. Then went into a few more shops to get extra quills and parchment for when they were studying for NEWTs in case they didn't make it here again. They went to get Ginny some more broom polish, as she was out and the quidditch cup was coming up. They went to the three broomsticks and got some lunch and butterbeer. The younger students went back to the castle around that time but the fifth to eighth years were allowed to stay and most did.

Ginny then dragged Hermione into Fred and George's Hogsmead branch and went in search of the twin that was there for the day. It was George.

"Hello my darling sisters!" he yelled when he saw them walk in.

"Sisters? Last time I checked I was a brunette and a Granger." Hermione told him.

"True, but I consider us family, don't you? I'm hurt you even said anything! Are you trying to kill me from your rudeness?" George fell to the floor and clutched his chest dramatically. The girls rolled their eyes and Ginny lightly kicked him to get him to stand. "What's up my darlings?" he asked when he was done playing.

"Nothing, we were just in the area and thought we'd stop by." Ginny told him

"Yeah, and what was your motivation? With a friend like Hermione, everything you do has an ulterior motive, what is it?"

"I want something. More specifically a spell and I was hoping you would ask Charlie for it for me. It will be faster than waiting for him to answer my owl because he will put it off for forever. With you, you can and will pester him until you get the answer, then you can send it to me or have him do it."

"Fine, what spell?"

"The one that made those tiny dragons that they drew out of the bag during the triwizard tournament."

"Okay, do I get the reason why you want this spell or some kind of cover story?"

"No and just say it would make an interesting product since the spell isn't widely known."

"Huh, that's actually a good point. Fine I'll do it and get you the answer by next week some time. Won't we see you on Easter break?"

"No I'm going with Sirius, Remus, and Hermione to Remus' parents place."

"Interesting, have fun." The girls left the shop and Ginny began heading towards the school when Hermione stopped her and dragged her to the floo in the three broomsticks. Snape had given the two of them permission to go to Diagon Ally for an hour before they came back to school and had notified Rosmerta around lunch so she gave them some floo powder.

"Where are we going?" in answer Hermione dragged her into the fireplace before throwing the powder and clearly stating Diagon Ally. When they emerged Hermione ignored Ginny's questions and dragged her to the pet store. They looked around for a long time petting the cats and dogs and looking at different owls when Hermione finally found her perfect pet.


	22. Severus Snape and Poison

**I own nothing.**

They arrived back at Hogwarts and Hermione went to Remus and her rooms to show him their new pet. His only stipulation when they talked was 'no cats' so it would be a relative surprise for him.

When she arrived she found Harry, Sirius, and Blaise all eating dinner so she sat in Remus' lap, stole his fork, and ate his food. The others were too busy laughing to help Remus get his food back.

"Come on Hermione, really, there is more food on the table why do you need to eat mine?"

"It looks tastier than that stuff and it's already on a plate."

"Remind me again why I put up with you?"

"Because without me you'd die and I would lead a life of unhappiness and no love."

"Oh yeah, but that doesn't mean I need to share a set of rooms with you."

"Oh but it does; without me you'd be lost to your own perverse and possessive thoughts."

"I need to go, if you're here Ginny is probably in my rooms looking for me. See you tomorrow guys." Sirius explained as he left the room.

"Well don't you two look cozy?" Harry commented.

"She is; me not so much." Remus indicated Hermione sitting on him and Harry just laughed.

"Who's this?" Blaise asked indicating Hermione's new favorite pet.

"Oh he doesn't have a name yet, I just got him today."

"He looks slightly evil." Remus commented earning him a punch from Hermione.

"I think I have a new dare for you if you're agreeable. If not, I'm sure Draco and I can come up with something."

"Okay, lay it on me." Blaise explained and Hermione and Remus agreed while Harry just laughed. Remus sent a patronus to Sirius and Ginny to explain the dare, as per Hermione's request, and got one back in the positive. Along with that came Blaise and Draco's dare and he left to tell his partner after kissing Harry goodbye. Harry left a few moments later for his dorms and Hermione and Remus started making out before going to bed.

The next morning the girls burst into the hall just after the last student sat down for breakfast. Ginny yelled to get everyone's attention and people focused on them.

"We would like to introduce you to Hermione Granger's new pet, Severus Snape!" She yelled, Snape looked at the girls with narrowed eyes and half the student body looked at their headmaster. All of a sudden a small black owl flew into the hall and landed on Hermione's shoulder.

"Why did you name your pet owl after me?" He asked with a sigh.

"I think the real question is why did your parents steal the name I was going to give my owl?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm older than your owl and you combined."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That you stole my name for your owl."

"I came up with it before your parents did; I knew I should've copyrighted it."

"Miss. Granger..."

"No, don't try to defend them! We both know they were in the wrong! Does that sound alright to anybody?"

"It's my name!" Hermione just went on like he hadn't spoken.

"No it's not alright! Would anybody ever call you the Sevster?!"

"The Sevster!?"

"Or Sevsev, or Sev, or Severus 'master of all that is evil' Snape, or little Sevvy, or Sevvy, or Hades best friend, or the greasy git, or the bat of the dungeons!?"

"What? NO!"

"Exactly! They didn't even do it right! If they were going to take the name I came up with the least they could do is do things properly! But noooo, that's not proper pureblood etiquette! You must never admit you're wrong because you must appear perfect! You must never admit when you stole either apparently!"

"Miss. Granger, you are aware that I am a half-blood right?"

"But the Prince's are an old pureblood family that values it's ideals and your father was a douche that wanted power, both are the same thing!"

"Hermione Granger!"

"Yes?"

"Please change the name of your new owl or shut up and never say any of those nicknames again."

"What do you mean? I can't call him the Sevster?"

"No."

"Can I call you the Sevster?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Are you sure, it's a really cool name?"

"No." The bell rang and Hermione and Ginny ran from the great hall and to their first class. Snape just sighed and went to the dungeons as the student body laughed quietly.

Draco and Blaise's dare was slightly tamer than the girls had been. In potions they were brewing a poisonous concoction and Snape had them finishing it that week, coincidentally this tied into Draco and Blaise's dare. Though it wasn't to use the poison, Snape would still be relatively angry at what they did do with it.

At the end of class when everyone went to hand in their finished potions for marking, Snape looked each one over as it was placed on the rack. Draco and Blaise went last and Snape was about to dismiss the when he noticed Draco and Blaise's potions. His face grew red in anger and people wondered what was so bad about their potions.

"MALFOY AND ZABINI! WE DO NOT MARK POISON WITH A HAPPY FACE!"

"But it's such a good potion, happy to do its duty." Blaise explained.

"Plus, I think some would be happy to use the potion." Draco continued.

"I want 2 feet on the safety restrictions on certain potions and why they are in place before we start on the next potion, from both of you. Dismissed!" Everyone scurried out of the classroom and Draco and Blaise got a few looks after that stunt and their comments afterwards. Not that they cared, Snape had known both were dares but liked to play along with them to make it more believable that the four of them were off their rockers.


	23. Fantasies and Gifts

**I own nothing.**

Dares were exchanged and the two teams got on them right away. Snape seemed oddly disturbed when he read what the girls had to do and amused at what the boys would do. The boys weren't overly concerned with their dare, if them shrugging and going back to watching the girls gave any indication. When the girls read theirs they blushed and refused to meet anyone's eyes. The boys seemed giddy thinking that the girls wouldn't do it and that would mean that as long as they did theirs they would win.

The next morning several Hufflepuffs got packages from school owls. As they opened the missives attached they all stood and walked over to the two Slytherins. They mumbled something while handing over the packages. The two boys smiled widely and began thanking them profusely.

"Thank you so much guys! You really shouldn't have gotten us anything!"

"Yes this really is too much!" the Hufflepuffs began denying them getting the boys anything and that they were just returning the things they sent to them for their birthdays when it wasn't their birthdays. This pattern was repeating for the next little while as Draco and Blaise opened a series of moderately expensive gifts they'd essentially bought themselves.

Most of the hall was laughing at the display they put on and wondering what started it all. The girls winked at their boyfriends before leaving the hall to wait outside the charms classroom where Hermione would do her half of the dare, while Ginny had to wait for DADA at the end of the day.

Class was going great and Remus was going over the essays he received at the beginning of class while they worked on the charm he'd set them to. You could tell when he reached Hermione's essay because he not only began blushing profusely but was looking from the essay to Hermione and back again. He gulped and adjusted in his seat before placing her essay on the corner of his desk. He picked up Ginny's sighed in relief that hers wasn't written in the same format as Hermione's was.

The day went by with little of note happening. They arrived at the DADA classroom and passed in their essays. Sirius set them to reading and taking notes on one of the last chapters in their textbooks. He sat at his desk and began his marking. He read Hermione's and sighed in relief that this one wasn't like the one she'd written for Remus. Then he read Ginny's. He groaned and hit his head on the desk a few times before placing her essay on the pile and standing to address the class, who were all now watching him.

"As of now the headmaster would like everyone to make a note that essays are no longer allowed to include sexual fantasies even if they are mixed in with the topic of the essay." The whole class seemed to pause in what they were doing before everyone looked at Draco and Blaise who shook their heads and looked at Hermione and Ginny, both were blushing profusely again. Everyone's eyes widened and they looked from one girl to the other before Sirius decided to dismiss the class early.

That evening when Hermione walked into the chambers she shared with Remus he attacked her lips with his.

"You are a little minx." He told her in between kisses.

"I take it that particular fantasy intrigued you?" she smirked; he growled and dragged her to his rooms after casting the most complex and inventive wards she'd ever seen. They didn't sleep much that night as Remus used her body for things they both found worth their while far more than sleeping.

Meanwhile in Sirius' chambers similar things were being discussed. When she entered the rooms Sirius cast the wards he'd created and gave Ginny a quill and parchment. He smirked at her and ordered her to write down every sexual fantasy she had and then let him read it. The list wasn't very long but Sirius was absorbed and read it at least six times before he dragged her to the bedroom and had his way with her until well into the morning.

The next morning at breakfast both girls looked very tired and drank way more coffee than usual. This lead to certain students and professors wondering why that may be. Or at least they wondered until they realized that these two knew of every secret room and passageway in the castle and were the reason behind the new rule being made the day before. Many came to the conclusion that they were both involved in secret relationships. These same people began looking around the great hall for any possible males they could be involved with. Unfortunately every male in the hall, involved, gay, or otherwise, were very much awake and un-sated looking. It truly was a shame nobody looked at the head table where two of the male professors looked positively giddy, if not a little tired.

Snape looked at them first, however, and had to roll his eyes and wonder just what those fantasies were to put them both in that good a mood. Harry and Ron also looked at them first and both looked a sickly green color and close to throwing up after seeing their expressions and smirks. Draco and Blaise were looking wide eyed between the four and slightly upset that the girls had done it and obviously got some good sex out of it while all they got was a mini shopping spree and the company of a few Hufflepuffs for half an hour.


	24. More Thievery and Grading

**I own nothing.**

Many people were still trying to figure out who exactly Hermione and Ginny were dating. Whenever people asked them they replied with one word 'dogs'. The best part is they weren't really lying that much. McGonagall was watching them very closely trying to figure it out based on who they interacted with. Remus delivered their note and for some reason McGonagall thought nothing of it, but a Ravenclaw sixth year asked them a question and she seemed to catalogue his name and face for later questioning.

Many people seemed to be doing this and were starting to realize that some people knew who she was dating. Of course with these investigations came speculations and rumors about the identity of their mystery men. Their personal favorites included: Ginny and Hermione with each other, Hermione was with Draco and Ron, Ginny was with Harry and Blaise, and the best one in their opinion: they were in secret love affairs with Peeves and Nearly Headless Nick. Ginny reasoned that Nick wouldn't be the worst because he could probably pull some tricks with that head of his, but then Hermione reminded her that you wouldn't be able to feel it. Her reply was a creative description of why Myrtle's nickname really had the word moaning in it.

This entire conversation happened in the library while the two girls did the first part of their newest dare. For some unknown reason the boys liked to make them mess with their essays before passing them in. Then again the girls found a perverse pleasure in making the boys become the center of attention and make fools of themselves. But who wouldn't? It's just so fun. Unfortunately they didn't do that this particular week, but went with something that would both anger Snape and incriminate them explicitly.

The next day they passed in all their essays and not one teacher commented on them as none of them read the essay while the girls were in class. However that night at dinner Snape stood to address the students. The hall quieted instantly and he sighed.

"As of now essays and assignments will not be accepted if they are already graded by the student that wrote them or any other student unless otherwise specified. Even if that grading is extremely accurate and completely correct please refrain for the foreseeable future." Hermione and Ginny high fived and the hall now knew why that rule had been put into place. This made two rules the girls had caused to be created and Snape wondered why he allowed this game to continue.

When Snape stormed into his classroom the next day he went to his office before coming out and looking between the four champions.

"Which one of you stole from my private stores?"

"Neither, why is something missing?" Hermione answered in a very convincing concerned note.

"Do you do stock on your private stores every morning? I only ask because you seem very on point about when things were stolen." Ginny wondered aloud.

"No, now I would question you further but this potion needs all the time we have, so get to work." He told them as he put the instructions on the board.

The next day Draco and Blaise entered the classroom just as class was about to start and walked up to the professor.

"Sir, we found those missing ingredients of yours we think. They were in behind a tapestry not far from your office." Draco told him handing three jars over. Snape accepted them and glared at his two Slytherins.

"Nice try, detention tonight with Vector."

"For what? Finding your ingredients? This is almost as unfair as the detention for Dumbledore's socks and that water balloon fiasco where _we_ were the victims. This whole give us detentions thing is very unfair. Can we give you or any of the professors detention?" Blaise reasoned

"No, and I know you two were behind all three of those, so why are you still trying to deny it?"

"Why can't we have detention with you again?" Draco asked

"You know the answer to that and I advise you not to say it out loud."

"Oh right, I almost forgot about your secret girlfriend and the wedding that will be happening in, what? Three months?" Blaise said

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, sit down and shut up before I make you." They both smirked and sat as the class began whispering about how the evil Severus Snape was getting married. However they didn't know who to and that's why they were whispering. Hermione leaned over to Ginny with a smirk and said:

"Prepare the ghost rumors; I think he will get moaning Myrtle or the grey lady." Ginny laughed quietly and Snape glared at them, as he was standing near them when Hermione said it. He said nothing but did smirk as he turned around and began his lecture; after all, the ghosts were the go to. Many people did say only someone with no other option would go near him and even then they would die before they stooped so low.

Rumors ran wild and at some point the rumors of Snape and the ones about Hermione and Ginny crossed. Now the most popular rumor was that Hermione, Ginny and Snape were in a torrid love affair, Hermione was pregnant and Snape was marrying her and leaving Ginny in the dust. Ginny was then said to have started following Hermione in hopes that she could either kill the baby or become a part of the relationship again. They said that Hermione was mainly in it for the Prince vaults and estate and that was why she got Snape elected as Headmaster, so she could get even more money and wouldn't have to see Snape except for in the summer.

They didn't say anything about it but couldn't help laughing because that was the closest they'd come to guessing their real boyfriends so far. Snape wasn't impressed though and Tonks wasn't helping by just laughing at the rumors and then going on with the wedding plans. She was almost done the planning and was excited to finally marry the love of her life and Snape was feeling the same, even if he would never admit it to anyone but her.

There was only one more week of pranking to be done until graduation if the champions were to be believed. Only one more week of dares, then it was two weeks of intense review and study for the seventh and eighth years, then NEWTS, then graduation where the final dares would be done, followed by the speech the four of them would do, and then a talk between the four of them and Snape about something he knew he would regret one day very soon.


	25. Can't you? Why?

**I own nothing.**

The last two dares were coincidentally done on the same day, in the same class. The boys entered the class just before the bell and took their seats. Today was the last day of actual learning before a week of review and then the week of study and finally the NEWT exams. McGonagall was in one of her moods where she tried to get people involved in her class and decided that Draco would be the first one she tried.

"Mr. Malfoy what are your views on human transfiguration?"

"You can't prove anything!" Draco told her looking around.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You really can't prove anything, because if you tried you would find no evidence." Pansy covered for him and cast a glance at him from beside Neville.

"Oh, yes that is true Miss. Parkinson. Mr. Zabini, what do you think on the matter?"

"You can't prove anything!"

"Yes, we've established that, but what are your personal thoughts about it? How would you react if you saw someone do it to another?"

"You can't prove anything!" McGonagall seemed to realize it wasn't actually an answer and her eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Mr. Zabini you can't prove anything is not a proper answer to a question posed by a professor."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Miss. Granger you will not question the rules of my classroom!"

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"What is going on here?"

"You can't prove anything!" Blaise and Draco chorused.

"Stop answering my question with that!"

"Why?" Hermione and Ginny asked

"Everyone shut up!"

"Why?" "You can't prove anything!" came from the two duos in perfect synchronization.

"This is the reason I'm retiring as soon as Severus finds my replacement." McGonagall muttered.

"Why?" Ginny asked. This seemed to break the four of them as all four descended into fits of nonstop, hysterical, laughter. McGonagall tried to stop it, she really did, but she just couldn't and when the bell rang almost an hour later she was forced to bring the two small heaps to the hospital wing for sleeping potions, healing for the cuts they had received when falling from their chairs, skelegrow for their ribs, and pain reliever potion for her own headache. Snape arrived in the hospital wing and left as soon as he saw the state of the students. He made a comment about them going mad and him already regretting the decision he hadn't even made yet.

After two weeks of review and study the four champions and the two highest years took their NEWT exams. Many students went slightly mad over the two weeks and the rest were exhausted by the end of the third week.

The results for their tests would be in three days before graduation in one week's time and the ten sleepover victims decided to wait and open them together in the room of requirement. This would be when the final two dares would be exchanged and that part of the game ended. They had grown close over the year and were all good friends now, especially since most of them were dating each other.

When the time came, as every other student ripped open their envelopes, the ten of them pocketed them and left for the Room of Requirement. They settled down and Draco and Ginny exchanged notes with the dares. Both teams read them and smirked. Graduation was in two days and they couldn't wait because not only would they do these two dares but also their joint dare or 'speech'.

"We should open our results..." Neville spoke in nervous anticipation.

"I'll go first then pick someone to go after me!" Ron volunteered. "I got 6 out of 7 NEWTS; I got an A in Transfiguration, an E in Charms, an E in COMC, an O in DADA, a P in Potions, an O in History of Magic, and an A in Herbology. Millie, your turn." Millicent nodded and opened her letter.

"I got 8 out of 8 NEWTS; I got an A in History of Magic, an E in Transfiguration, an E in Potions, an A in Ancient Runes, an A in Astronomy, an O in Charms, an O in DADA, and an O in Arithmancy. Theo, how did you do?"

"Well I got 6 NEWTS out of 7, so not bad. I got an E Potions, an A in Transfiguration, an E in Charms, an O in DADA, an A in COMC, a P in Herbology, and an A in Muggle Studies. Neville?"

"7 out of 7; O in Herbology, A in Transfiguration, E in DADA, E in Charms, A in Astronomy, E in COMC, and finally an A in History of Magic. Harry?"

"8 out of 8; an O in DADA, an E in Herbology, an E in Charms, an A in Potions, an O in Muggle Studies, an E in Transfiguration, an A in History of Magic, and an A in Ancient Runes."

"The perfect Auror scores and classes... so do you know what you want to do or are you still on the fence?" Pansy jested.

"HAHA very funny, you go."

"I got 6 out of 7 NEWTS; an O in Charms, an E in Transfiguration, an A in Potions, an O in DADA, an A in COMC, an E in Astronomy, and a P in Divination. Blaise, you can go next."

"I got 9 out of 9 NEWTS; an O in Transfiguration, an E in COMC, an O in Charms, an O in Potions, an E in History of Magic, an O in DADA, an E in Astronomy, and an E in Herbology. Draco?"

"I got 10 out of 10 NEWTS; an E in Arithmancy, an E in COMC, an A in Herbology, an E in Astronomy, an O in DADA, an E in History of Magic, an O in Potions, an E in Charms, and an E in Transfiguration. I'm pretty consistent, Ginny?"

"Why do I have to go last? I want to know how I did!" Hermione asked

"Yes, but nobody wants to go after you, thus you go last." Draco told her with a smirk.

"I got 11 out of 11 NEWTS; an E in Transfiguration, an O in Potions, an O in Charms, an O in DADA, an A in Muggle Studies, an E in Astronomy, an E in Herbology, an A in Ancient Runes, and an O in COMC. Now you can go Hermione."

"It's about time! 13 out of 13 NEWTS! YES!"

"13, you took all the NEWTS offered?!" Harry asked.

"Yes, why?" He just shook his head and she read out her scores, an O in every subject: Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, DADA, Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic, Arithmancy, Divination, Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes, COMC, and the specially offered Alchemy.

The group separated soon after and went to their respective dorms, except Hermione and Ginny who went to Remus and Sirius' rooms respectively. The two couples celebrated the girls' achievement.

Meanwhile up in Snape's room Tonks was comforting her fiancée as he looked at the NEWT results and realized his worst nightmare was about to come true. And that he was the reason for it even being possible.


	26. Graduation

**I own nothing. This is the last chapter of my story. I really had fun writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please Review and let me know if you liked it and what your favorite dares were.**

It was graduation day and many students and professors alike were worried and keeping an eye on the four champions. They knew something big was going to happen but just didn't know what that would be. Even Snape was clueless for this one and that was a fact he was not happy about.

The students began their entrance and nothing happened, many breathed a sigh of relief. Snape began handing out the diplomas to the seventh years and yet again things went normally enough.

"Now this year we had the pleasantness of having a class of eighth years who came back to finish their educations. We will be going by order of houses and there are four students who will be making a speech after everyone has been called. The eighth years do not have a head student thus these four will take the place of that speech. We will begin with the Hufflepuffs, then the Ravenclaws, then the Gryffindors, and finally the Slytherins. Hannah Abbott." Hannah was walking onto the stage when she felt a spell take hold, words appeared above her head. Draco and Blaise's dare was in place; Hannah Abbott was most likely to run the Three Broomsticks.

"Susan Bones." Who was most likely to become Head DMLE.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley." Who was most likely to start a militia. This went on for the rest of the student, with a wide range of possibilities, and finally it was time for the Gryffindors.

"Lavender Brown." Was most likely to marry for money.

"Fay Dunbar." Was most likely to join a cult.

"Seamus Finnigan." Was most likely to get into a bar fight.

"Neville Longbottom." Many protests went up at this point; it wasn't every day the smartest witch of her year wasn't called to graduate. Snape called for silence and Neville approached the stage. He was most likely to own 200 greenhouses.

"Eloise Midgen." Was most likely to buy a pet penguin and lose it.

"Parvati Patil." Was most likely to marry another twin, with red hair.

"Harry Potter." Cheers sounded and his came up. Most likely to never die and become Head Auror out of default. Laughs came from all his friends but he looked dismayed.

"Dean Thomas." Was most likely to fall into a bed of roses and go into a coma.

"Ronald Weasley." Again protests came up as Ginny was another of the top students and her family was rather large. He called for silence again and Ron came forward. He was voted most likely to be Harry's sidekick until he died at age 87, leaving behind the most handsome husband ever. Everyone was a bit confused and Hermione and Ginny began laughing.

"Millicent Bullstrode." Who was most likely to start an empire for charmed objects.

"Vincent Crabbe." Who was most likely to run into a rock.

"Tracey Davis." Who was most likely to marry for love and get cheated on.

"Gregory Goyle." Who was most likely to marry someone better looking.

"Daphne Greengrass." Who was most likely to marry someone who was uglier than her. This caused some suspicious glances between the two.

"Theodore Nott." Who was most likely to start a rumor that got him in trouble with a drunk, Gryffindor, Irish man.

"Pansy Parkinson." Was most likely to start a cosmetics empire.

"Draco Malfoy." Was most likely to lose his less attractive husband at 87.

"Blaise Zabini." Who was most likely to die at age 300, leaving his husband alone for the rest of his existence.

"And we have two honorary Slytherins with us today, Ginerva Weasley." Understanding and clapping ran wild throughout the hall. She was said to be most likely to work with kids.

"Hermione Granger." Dead silence. Hermione walked up to the stairs and stopped before climbing to turn to the audience and stare at them. A few minutes later they realized what she was waiting for and applauded. She smiled and stepped up. The words above her were most likely to be owned by a dog and succeed. She laughed and almost fell off the stage as she dismounted.

"Now, as I said, four students will be making a speech of some kind. Please welcome Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger to the stage. This should be interesting..." the four situated themselves across the stage and looked at the audience. They made eye contact with the senior Malfoy's, Zabini's, the entire Weasley family, and the Lupin's. All four were nervous and shaking with anticipation. Ginny started the speech.

"So in the first week of classes Dumbledore locked us four and 8 others in the great hall for a sleepover one night. That is where this story begins. While there we played I never, a drinking game, which Hermione and I won. Draco and Blaise came in a close-ish second. Surprisingly Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, our two professor supervisors, didn't really do that well in the game. After it was over we began doing our victory dance and the Slytherins made a comment that went something like 'Oh, please we could beat you any day at anything other than a drinking game.' We took that as a challenge and issued one in return."

"The Gryffindors challenged us to a game." Blaise began.

"A yearlong game of Dare, we accepted. And our two lovely professors agreed to be the note passers. The terms were simple. If your team lost the five in the room of the house that team belonged to had to go up on stage and admit the opponent's superiority. However this game ended in a tie so were just going to say Gryffindor and Slytherin are the superior houses and be done with it." Draco explained.

"Both groups of five went to bed and the next morning we had Remus and Sirius chose one person from each house to make up the two 'champion pairs' as we called them. Remus picked Blaise and Ginny and Sirius picked Draco and I. This made it boys against girls and Slytherin princes versus Gryffindor princesses. We found it interesting to play this game and each week or two we delivered a note with the dare for the other team written on it to one of the two professors. They then delivered these to the proper team and we had to complete them. We did every dare and that is why it's a tie. We exchanged the first dare then and there and did it that Saturday at dinner, some of you may remember." Hermione continued.

"Now, you're probably wondering what the dares were? Allow us to tell you. Blaise will tell you each dare we had to do in order that we did them and Ginny will tell you each dare her and Hermione had to do after that. Let me just say we did them very well. Blaise?"

"Draco and I did some interesting dares as the girls found a sick pleasure in embarrassing us after putting us in the spotlight. So let's list these suckers: Announce your gay, take a shot in front of McGonagall and Snape, lose as many house points in a day as possible, thanks for the help Snape, rhyme everything you say for a day, let them chose our Halloween costumes, kiss your crush, that lead to a relationship so I'm okay with that one, steal all of Dumbledore's socks and put them on display, sing 'this is the song that never ends' for as long as possible during detention with Sirius, we made it to verse 89, Azkaban gave that man patience, bring Dumbledore a cookie and make sure he doesn't accept it, prank a professors classroom to scream at them, sorry Snape, and that's what we did before Christmas break. Now I'm going to let Ginny tell you the ones they did before Christmas break before Draco says the ones we did after."

"Before the break Hermione and I had lots of fun. We sang anything you can do I can do better, acted like we were on timeout for a day, didn't speak for a day, serenaded Snape, Love you Severus, let them chose our Halloween costumes, made a production out of kissing our crush in the great hall, ended every answer with 'according to the 1978 encyclopedia' and 'according to kama sutra anyways', cheered for Slytherin at the next match, Hermione caused Slytherin to win that one as she was distracting Harry, steal from Snape's stores and return the stuff anonymously, we may have added the steal it in the shape of a penis and return it in the same shape part, and enacted the scene from Macbeth where he gets beheaded with Nearly Headless Nick, Dumbledore didn't like that either. Now Draco please continue."

"Well, after Christmas break we had to do some... interesting stuff. We had dares that asked us to do the following: kidnap Mrs. Norris and place her with Snape, sing Sweet Transvestite, have a water balloon fight with ourselves and when caught claim the guilty party ran away, stage a coup, burp and blame another person, sorry Pansy, hug Snape and run, look like shit for a day, label poison with a happy face before passing it in, send gifts and when they're returned act overly grateful for the presents bestowed upon you, steal from Snape and return it the next day claiming innocence and that you found it somewhere, reply to every question with 'you can't prove anything', because until now you really couldn't, and the final dare of the year happened today, write most likely phrases for every eighth year. Hermione why don't you enlighten us?"

"But of course Draco, we all know I'm smarter than you so it's only fair." She told him smirking. "So the dares we received after the holidays were as follows: phrase an essay like a letter and when questioned claim you already sent your assignment to your senile grandmother in Australia, pretend you're the daughter of Eris and refuse to answer to anything but your new name, demand an autograph from Harry and when he refuses fake your death, sorry Harry, start a revolution, force four others to join you in doing the cha-cha slide for everyone, sell your soul, smile and stare at Snape all day, name your new pet Severus Snape and claim you came up with the name before his parents then go on about the different nicknames you can use from it, Sevvy do you like the ones I came up with? No? Shame, anyways on with the list. Describe in as much detail as possible a sexual fantasy you have in an essay and pass it in, ask why to every statement or order given to you by professor McGonagall, and our final dare is to yell out our biggest secrets during Graduation, we've yet to do it. How about we do so now?"

"I think that's a marvelous idea, I'm dating Sirius Black and have been since I kissed him for that dare!" Ginny yelled, silence descended. "I also gave him the essay with my sexual fantasy." She winked at him and he smirked and winked at her.

"My turn." The crowd looked at Hermione thinking that it would be tamer than Ginny's. "I'm dating Remus Lupin and I'm his werewolf mate, he marked me on my hip, then I passed in my essay with my biggest sexual fantasy in it to him." The silence was defining and the two men were smirking at the memory and many people were looking at them.

"Now for our grand finale to the game we will be doing a group performance. We really do like to make a dramatic exit. After this is done we will be going into the talking and greeting portion of the ceremony so really it's just the after party. Anything to add Severus? Maybe about the lovely young lady engaged to you or who she is?" Draco asked innocently.

"Draco, do shut up."

"NEVER! Girls begin please." The music began and the students cheered.

( **Hermione** , _Ginny_ , Draco, _Blaise_ , **All** , Actions)

" _This hit, that ice cold, Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold._ "

" _This one for them hood girls, them good girls, straight masterpieces!_ " Ginny and Blaise marched to the ends of the stage and jumped down to stand on either side.

"Stylin' while in, Livin' It up in the city" Draco winked and jumped down, followed by Hermione.

" **Got chucks on with Saint Laurent, gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty!** " Hermione blew a kiss to Remus.

" **I'm too hot! Hot damn, Call the police and a fireman! I'm too hot, hot damn!** " someone muttered something that sounded like 'and so modest too' but they paid no mind.

"Make a dragon wanna retire man!" At this point George realized why Ginny wanted the charm, each of them waved their wands and stared making tiny dragons.

" **I'm too hot, hot damn!** "

" **Say my name, you know who I am!** " Hermione, who was over by the teachers, sat down on Remus' lap.

" **I'm too hot, hot damn!** " At this point the four had spread out. Hermione was by the teachers, Blaise was still by the podium, Ginny was near her brothers, and Draco was in the crowd of students.

" _Am I bad 'bout that money._ "

" _Break it down!_ "

" ** _Girls hit you hallelujah!_** " Blaise and Draco frowned at this line and looked at their boyfriends.

" ** _Woo!_** " The girls jumped up and cheered before skipping to each other.

" ** _Girls hit you hallelujah!_** " the boys walked over to where the girls had met.

" ** _Woo!_** "

" ** _Girls hit you hallelujah!_** "

" ** _Woo!_** "

" **'** **Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you! 'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you! 'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you!** " All four of them were standing in the center aisle as they continued. Draco and Blaise then headed towards the doors while Ginny and Hermione went in the opposite direction, towards the stage.

" _Saturday night and we in the spot!_ "

" ** _Don't believe me just watch!_** "

" ** _Don't believe me just watch!_** "

" ** _Don't believe me just watch!_** "

" ** _Don't believe me just watch!_** "

" ** _Don't believe me just watch!_** "

" ** _Don't believe me just watch!_** "

" **Hey, Hey, Hey, OH! Stop! Wait a minute!** " Hermione jumped up on the stage and Ginny followed.

" ** _Fill my cup, put some liquor in it, take a sip, sign a check._** " The boys winked at Snape and McGonagall.

" _Julio! Get the Stretch!_ " some people were asking who Julio was while others wanted to know what a stretch was.

" _Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi._ "

"If we show up, we gon' show out, smoother than a fresh jar of skippy!" Draco heard Ron ask Harry what a 'jar of skippy' was and chuckled at his boyfriend.

" **I'm too hot! Hot damn, Call the police and a fireman! I'm too hot, hot damn!** " Draco chanced a look at his parents and saw their disapproval and discomfort clear as day. He frowned slightly until Ginny ran up and jumped on his back.

"Make a dragon wanna retire man!" He said as she did the spell again and put three dragons on his head. His picked them off and gave them to a few of the students.

" **I'm too hot, hot damn!** "

" **Bitch, say my name, you know who I am!** " Hermione yelled from the opposite end of the hall on Blaises back.

" **I'm too hot, hot damn!** "

" _Am I bad 'bout that money._ " While Ginny sang Blaise looked at his parents. They seemed disappointed and the Malfoy's beside them had similar expressions. When they met his eyes their faces turned to stone. Hermione seemed to notice and squeezed his shoulder before jumping off and skipping towards Ginny.

" _Break it down!_ " He sang, but it felt empty. He looked at Draco and they both knew they were not getting the family empires or vaults for at least ten years.

" ** _Girls hit you hallelujah!_** " They continued regardless but with less enthusiasm and no smiles.

" ** _Woo!_** " The girls noticed the boys change of heart and walked over to the audience.

" ** _Girls hit you hallelujah!_** "

" ** _Woo!_** "

" ** _Girls hit you hallelujah!_** "

" ** _Woo!_** "

" **'** **cause uptown funk gon' give it to you! 'cause uptown funk gon' give it to you! 'cause uptown funk gon' give it to you!** "

" _Saturday night and we in the spot!_ " While the boys sang their part the girls started whispering to three Gryffindors and three Slytherins.

" ** _Don't believe me just watch!_** "

" ** _Don't believe me just watch!_** "

" ** _Don't believe me just watch!_** "

" ** _Don't believe me just watch!_** "

" ** _Don't believe me just watch!_** "

" ** _Don't believe me just watch!_** "

" **Hey, Hey, Hey, OH!** " Hermione hopped up on Theo's recently vacated chair and yelled.

" ** _Before we leave imma tell y'all a lil' something. Uptown Funk you up, uptown funk you up._** "

" _Uptown funk you up, uptown funk you up._ " Blaise noticed the fact that their friends were rising and walking to the front of the hall.

"I said uptown funk you up, uptown funk you up!" the boys decided to pay them a visit at the front and followed.

" ** _Uptown Funk you up, uptown funk you up._** "

" ** _Come on, dance! Jump on it!_** "

" **If you sexy then flaunt it!** " Hermione stood in front of the assembled group at the front.

" _If you freaky than own it!_ " Ginny jumped on her back and smirked.

"Don't brag about it come show me!" Draco sang as he watched his friends antics with a soft smile.

" ** _Come on, dance! Jump on it!_** "

" **If you sexy then flaunt it!** "

" _Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot!_ "

" ** _Don't believe me just watch!_** "

" ** _Don't believe me just watch!_** "

" ** _Don't believe me just watch!_** "

" ** _Don't believe me just watch!_** "

" ** _Don't believe me just watch!_** "

" ** _Don't believe me just watch!_** "

" **Hey, Hey, Hey, OH!** " Hermione gave a weird arm wave and this time it wasn't just Draco and Blaise that sang. This time it was Draco, Blaise, Theo, Harry, Ron, and Neville.

" ** _Uptown Funk you up, uptown funk you up._** "

" _Uptown funk you up, uptown funk you up._ "

" ** _Uptown Funk you up, uptown funk you up._** "

" _Uptown funk you up, uptown funk you up._ "

" ** _Uptown Funk you up, uptown funk you up._** "

" _Uptown funk you up, uptown funk you up._ "

" ** _Uptown Funk you up, uptown funk you up._** "

" _Uptown funk you up, uptown funk you up._ "

" **Uptown Funk you up!** " They yelled before taking a huge bow for the crowd. The audience clapped as they began to rise and reunite. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini motioned for their sons to follow them and left the hall with their wives. The boys followed and Hermione, who'd watched the exchange, went to follow. Snape also followed but stopped to grab Ginny, Remus, and Sirius on the way out. The group arrived in the entrance hall to see the patriarchs scolding their sons and the wives chatting off to the side.

"That was absolutely embarrassing!" Zabini exclaimed.

"How could you do that, it was pathetic and unprofessional. You're lucky we're allowing you to keep your weekly transactions from the vaults. Don't think you'll be getting the company or your inheritance anytime soon!"

"What the hell are we supposed to do? The allowance you give us isn't enough to live off of and you won't let us get a job in the ministry or another company!"

"I guess you will just have to live at the manors with your mothers until we deem you fit enough for the company take over's!"

"That's just cruel." Hermione stated as she came out of her hiding place petting a tiny dragon. "And I think it's against the pureblood laws if I remember correctly."

"What would you know about pureblood laws?" Malfoy spat.

"Enough to know that Draco should inherit when he comes of age. Which happens, oh about 3 months ago."

"Well they aren't real laws and we can just disinherit them if need be."

"Go for it!" Blaise yelled.

"And what are you going to do for a job, the ministry won't hire you and other companies will be too scared your spying."

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to them." Snape said as he stepped out of his hiding spot. "Ginny, Sirius, Remus I think we all need to have a chat." The men nodded and the four new graduates stepped forward. The two patriarchs and matriarchs froze and watch in horror as their friend spoke.

"What's up Sev?"

"No Hermione." She pouted and he glared in return. "So... I've noticed that you four have the best averages and overall scores in this class. Coincidentally I also have three professors begging to retire and my own replacement to find."

"What professors and what spots are open?" Draco asked practically bouncing.

"Hooch, McGonagall, Flitwick and Vector. Meaning I need Remus to take over for all the years of Charms, I want Sirius to stay and continue teaching DADA. Then there are you four and four classes. If you all accept you can choose which one you want to teach based on preference. So that means that the Flying, Potions, Transfiguration, and Arithmancy spots need to be filled."

"Before the dibs thing starts, who are the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor head of houses going to be?" Ginny asked

"I would like Hermione and Ginny as Ravenclaw co-heads of house and Remus and Sirius as Gryffindors. Then Draco and Blaise as Slytherins, because Sinistra really doesn't like the title or responsibility. That is if you all accept the offer."

"I call Flying!" Ginny yelled, both boys scowled at her and Hermione laughed.

"I want Potions, I need to try out my Sevster scowl though." Hermione told them with a practice scowl. Snape's eyes narrowed at the nickname.

"Arithmancy for me, I don't want too many idiots in my class and no firsties either." Draco spoke.

"I guess that leaves me in Transfiguration by default. Eh, I'll take it."

"Count both of us in Severus." Remus told him while grabbing Hermione and pulling her against his chest. "But we will be keeping chambers out of the dungeons."

"Awfully presumptuous that I'm going to live with you."

"Well I figured my wife might want to."

"Wife?"

"That is what that ring means right?" Remus asked pointing to the engagement ring that was on Hermione's finger.

"Now I know this wasn't there before now. Looks nice though, and Hermione Lupin has a nice ring to it. It might get slightly confusing with two Professor Lupin's running around though."

"No more than two Black's or two Snape's." Sirius spoke. "You do plan on having her actually show herself after your married right?" he couldn't make any more comments as Ginny was kissing the daylights out of him.

"Yeah or a red headed Malfoy." Draco mentioned, he and Ron had gotten engaged the night before and Ron decided on taking the Malfoy name as the Weasley's had many others to carry on their line and the Malfoy's didn't. The elder Malfoy's mouth dropped open and he began sputtering, not that anybody paid him any mind.

"Or a Potter with an Italian husband. I admit mines not the most surprising." Blaise and Harry had been engaged for almost a week and Blaise was going to take Harry's name as there was lots more prestige with the Potter name in Britten. The elder Zabini scowled but knew better than to comment.

"What the hell did I just do, I think I might be turning into a masochist." Snape mumbled.

"You just hired your four most favorite students and I don't think you're a masochist, but only your fiancée would know for sure." Ginny replied.

"Yeah _favorite_ students... I think I need to see a mind healer."

"I think you need to notify the ministry and the other professors of this wonderful development." Blaise teased.

"You suck, all of you."

"You love us." All six of them chorused while petting their tiny dragons, Ginny even made a tiny black one for Snape so he wouldn't feel left out.


	27. Epilogue

**This is the final chapter for sure now. I decided to do an epilogue because I was asked. I am working on another six stories right now and will start posting one soon, I don't know which though, so if your interested look out for that some time in the next week or less. Enjoy and thank you for reading and reviewing.**

Severus and Tonks:

Severus and Tonks got married only two months after graduation and caused quite the stir. When they were spotted in the ministry together while leaving or their honeymoon a reporter saw them and wrote an article about it. The public was surprised to say the least when they returned two weeks later and Severus agreed to an interview. That interview did not go as the reporter wanted it to. Tonks explained that they were married, happy, and that she was pregnant, before kicking the reporter out of Hogwarts.

Severus was over the moon at the news and 9 months later Tonks gave birth to the Snape's one and only child, a daughter by the name of Kali Dora Snape. Severus doted on his daughter and a few students swore they even saw him smile once. Kali was the spitting image of her parents with Tonks metamorphosis abilities and Severus' personality. She was later sorted into Slytherin and became an unspeakable after Graduation.

Severus held the position of Headmaster for over 50 years before retiring and living peacefully outside the castle with Tonks. He was later said to be the best headmaster for his ability to be fair and just and not hold any prejudices or favoritism. He made it possible for any 'half-breeds' to enter Hogwarts and he didn't manipulate anyone. He carried on with his potions research and Tonks quit her job to be a stay at home mother for Kali. He created many useful potions, including one to help with the after effects of the unforgivables and torture.

Unlike what he thought, he never once regretted his decision to hire the four graduates. They proved themselves time and time again and for that he was glad.

Remus and Hermione:

Hermione and Remus got married in a small, quiet, ceremony over the Christmas Holidays during her first year teaching. They had their fights but were always happy with one another. Hermione was said to be as bad as Severus in the classroom but as caring as Hagrid outside. Hermione understood the pressure of teaching potions now, it was dangerous and not a class where you can mollycoddle or be lenient. If you are you get blown up.

Remus and Hermione stayed as professors for a long time and Remus eventually took over for Severus as Headmaster. He was loved by every student and he was just as good as the last one was.

Hermione and Remus had four children and when they were teaching the elves, their friends, other professors, or the older students took care of them. The first was Dean Everard Lupin, he was sorted into Slytherin and was the spitting image of Hermione; smart, curly hair, cunning, and kind. The second was Neil William Lupin, he was more like his father than anything and was sorted into Gryffindor. The third Lupin child was Carrie Flora Lupin, the perfect mixture of her parents and a wonderful addition. She was sorted into Ravenclaw as her smarts were only comparable to her mother. Although she didn't surpass Hermione scores of thirteen perfect NEWTs, she certainly came close with 12.

Their final child wasn't even theirs per say. One year only one student remained at Hogwarts over the break and Hermione, being the caring and kind individual she was, sat and talked with the young man. He was an orphan and soon became the eldest Lupin child. His name was Demetrius Thorn Grande, a muggle-born Slytherin, and neither Hermione nor Remus ever treated him as anything less than their own child.

Sirius and Ginny:

Ginny and Sirius lived a long happy life and their teaching was eccentric at best. They married only a few months after Remus and Hermione, on the Easter holidays of the same year. They ended up with three children that were the perfect mixture of the two of them. All three were sorted into Gryffindor and were best friends with the Lupin's and the single Grande in the family. After Hermione and Ginny's final year, house rivalries only existed when it came to quidditch or house points. Red and Green robes walked the halls together constantly and common rooms were a sea of color.

Their children were rambunctious but smart and loved pranking. All of the children of the four champions were born pranksters and the only ones spared were their parents and their Aunt Tonks and Uncle Severus. Their names were Francine Euphemia Black, Declan Fleamont Black, and Regulus James Black. The middle names and the final child's full name were Sirius' choice and he named them after his family. Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, James' parents, practically raised him, James was his brother in all but blood, and Regulus was his true brother, even if it didn't seem that way sometimes.

Ron and Draco:

Ron and Draco got married a year and a half after getting engaged. Ron became an Auror and Draco a professor. Lucius gave Draco the Malfoy fortune a year into his marriage and he took it. He never gave up teaching though. He and Ron loved their life and were making the most of it during the summer. They adopted two children, a set of twins, named Hermia Fortunus Malfoy and Clark Oreot Malfoy. Hermia was a proud Gryffindor and Clark was a sneaky Slytherin, but they were thick as thieves and happy to run along with the Black's, Potter's, and Lupin's.

Harry and Blaise:

Harry and Blaise got married just a month after Severus and Tonks. Harry was an Auror for about a year before quitting and taking over the Zabini family company. Blaise wanted to continue teaching but Harry had nothing to do and when the patriarch of the Zabini family gave up after only a year Harry took charge of the company. He proved himself and brought the company and the Zabini name much more wealth. Eventually Draco handed over the control of Malfoy industries as well and Harry was glad for the work.

Harry and Blaise adopted three children and named them accordingly. They were named: James Sirius Potter, Lillian Hermione Potter, and Severus Remus Potter. The four that were alive to hear the names had vastly different reactions. Since Sirius was first he bragged to Remus about being superior, Hermione cried and hugged the two boys as she was eight months pregnant at the time, Severus left the room and they swore they could hear him laughing, he later went on to taunt Sirius about how he got the child's first name after him, Remus smirked at Sirius and winked. Tonks, Draco, and Ron pouted about not getting a child named after them so Harry and Blaise adopted another child only two years after Severus and named her after all three: Dora Veronica-Dragon Potter. All three were appeased and Harry and Blaise had their hands full.

The group stayed close, their children were as close as them, minus the relationships, and all was well. That is until one day all the female children entered the great hall and burst into song before all the male children yelled their biggest secret out for everyone to hear. That was the year Severus seriously debated retiring earlier than planned. All ten of the adults just put their heads on the table, confusing some of the new teachers, and said nothing as the game progressed throughout the year. When the game was over they asked what the point was and the answer was 'to see what family was superior.' They then asked who won: 'the Lupin's and the Black's tied.' Was their answer, as soon as the children left the room Ginny and Hermione began their happy dance and dragged their husbands into it. The other three families rolled their eyes and grumbled about how it meant nothing as they weren't actually participating.

 **I know it's a little weird, but I found it interesting. As far as the name Oreot goes... I wanted Oreo's when I was** **writing** **and this is what came out of my brain.**


End file.
